


Flipside

by apathyinreverie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Architect Alec, Confident Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Martial artist Magnus, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: If Alec had known that Magnus Bane - stoic, serious, reserved, endlessly gorgeous Magnus Bane - has such a soft and gooey center, well, Alec would have pursued him the moment he set eyes on him.Now, how is Alec to go about catching himself a guy who is breathtakingly beautiful, who reigns supreme over his chosen sport, who carries around a box of magic plasters for the children under his care and who could absolutely wipe the floor with him, irrespective of Alec's own training?Hm, he might actually have to enlist Izzy's help for this.-A different magic-free, inverted reality, where Alec is the one who loves life and Magnus is the rather reserved martial arts teacher he falls for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a bit of a martial arts nerd (in case you can't tell from this story XD) and here are some descriptions for general reference: **Aikido** and **tai chi** are very fluid and dynamic and are all about using the opponent's own strength and movement against them. **Judo** is similar in principle but involves a lot more grappling techniques. **Taekwondo** and **karate** use direct blocks and direct attacks (especially kicks in taekwondo and strikes in karate) to fell an opponent. **Ninjutsu** is the martial art underlying the oh-so-famous ninja profession, incorporating the use of various weapons as well as techniques from several martial arts disciplines. Judo, karate and taekwondo are Olympic disciplines and also have their own, rather prestigious world championships. Hope this helps :)

Alec hefts his sports bag little higher on his shoulder, giving a vague hum as he pretends to listen to Jace.

His brother who is - once again and evermore - complaining about girls.

Or more specifically, Jace is currently complaining about Izzy interfering with Jace's date plans for his one year anniversary with Clary. But as soon as Izzy heard Jace say the words 'parachute' and 'memorable', she had promptly taken it upon herself to save their brother's relationship by coming up with a date that Clary would actually enjoy for an occasion like this.

According to her, anniversaries are for romance not for heart attacks.

Jace and Clary will be dating exactly one year tomorrow - well, at least if you don't count their almost painfully forlorn pining for about six months before that - and they are still so googly-eyed over each other that Alec and Izzy have yet to make up their mind whether it's adorable or whether it might be some sort of condition and a doctor should be consulted.

But point is, Izzy had interfered and thus, over the past few weeks Alec has been forced to listen to his siblings argue over every single, damn, teeny tiny detail of said date without any real means of escape, seeing as they live together.

The three of them moved in together pretty much as soon as they could afford it, meaning as soon as Alec's salary let him cover their rent, while Jace and Izzy - with money from their part-time jobs and from the allowance the two of them still get from their parents until they finish college and get actual jobs - mostly cover their living expenses.

And while having their own apartment in New York isn’t cheap, their place is honestly pretty awesome, conveniently located and even a decent size for them. Sure, they have to use the supposed living room as a third bedroom - making their dining room the only common area – and the kitchen is also pretty tiny, but at least they do have two bathrooms. Which is an absolute necessity if they want to avoid maiming and-or murder. All three of them are admittedly rather concerned with their appearance and need their time in the bathroom.

And Alec also kind of can't imagine _not_ living with his siblings.

Although, after about a month of moving in, they had come to the rather inevitable conclusion that their apartment definitely isn’t large enough for their hobbies.

All three of them have been into martial arts since they were teenagers, even if staunch defenders of different disciplines. Alec has been doing taekwondo for almost ten years now, Jace does karate - he was pretty zealous about it as a kid and was even a contender for a few titles at some point - and Izzy dabbles in tai chi and is absolutely terrifying in ninjutsu.

So, yes, they are all equally nuts about martial arts and spend quite a bit of their free time training, something which had been much easier when they still lived with their parents and not in a cramped apartment in the middle of New York City.

Hence, the need for a different place to train, unless they wanted to continually spend money on repairs of sorts, either due to Jace overreaching with one of his techniques or Izzy deciding to flip herself off the coffee table or Alec accidentally kicking a chair through a window.

Not to even mention if they ever want to actually spar. Yeah, you simply need a different sort of space for that.

So, they scoped out their neighborhood and came across 'The Downworld', a martial arts center only half an hour from their apartment. The center is pretty amazing - every martial artist's dream honestly - with fully equipped training rooms in the traditional Japanese style, tatami matting on the floors and wood paneling on the walls, sliding doors and windows, and even an assortment of provided training weapons.

When they first found it, they honestly couldn’t quite believe their luck to have a martial arts gym pretty much right around the corner from their apartment. And they immediately tried to reserve a room there to train in.

That is however where things got a little more complicated.

Because it turned out that the center is not only privately owned but that only some of the rooms are generally accessible in the form of a community center, while the rest is reserved for certain training groups of paying members and most of the building is actually residential.

A little more research and they had quickly figured out that the Downworld is actually the foremost martial arts gym on the East Coast. Several of the bigger names in martial arts give regular seminars and even classes there, the NYPD has a contract with the center for extra training of their special units and it is well known that several members of the Olympic judo and karate squads have fixed training slots with some of the teachers here.

It’s really rather elite.

And, god, they would have loved to join in on some of those classes, but in the end decided against it, if only to spare themselves the membership fees. At least for now. Maybe once his siblings actually make money of their own, they'll have the spare cash to reconsider joining.

But instead they decided to make use of the center’s training rooms that are open as a sort of community center. Using those of course brought its own problems, such as requiring them to first make their group of three into an officially registered martial arts training club, making their group open to others who might want to join them. Then one of them - meaning Alec, because his siblings are nothing if not excellent at shirking responsibility - had to get a trainer certificate for insurance purposes. And only _then_ could they finally try to arrange for a time slot in the training rooms with the owner.

An owner who turned out to be none other than Magnus Bane himself, as in reigning king of judo, six-times-in-a-row-world-champion Magnus Bane. And yeah, the fact that The Downworld is owned by someone as well known in the world of martial arts as him, certainly explained just how the center had managed to gather enough clout to centralize the entire East Coast’s martial arts elite in one spot.

Sadly – even if unsurprisingly - they never actually got to speak to Magnus Bane directly, because the community center's organization apparently falls to one of the man's students, an arrogant bastard named Raphael Santiago.

Alec had to be the one to deal with the guy because Alec was the one with the trainer certificate and he still isn't entirely sure whether the guy is really as stoic as he appears or whether he just really likes to annoy people. He's betting on the latter.

But point is, after several unnecessarily stressful meetings he managed to arrange for a single two-hour training slot in one of the tiny training rooms of the center for the three of them.

It had only been supposed to be their chance to blow off some steam from school, college and jobs. Just a chance for some training, maybe some three-way sparring sessions. And then it somehow turned into _this_ , a freestyle martial arts group three times a week with almost twenty members.

Alec has no idea how it happened, but somehow they managed to gather an entire group of martial arts enthusiasts around themselves. All of them showing up for their reserved time slot at the center a few times a week. And every single one of them is just as crazy about martial arts as Alec and his siblings.

Because all of their members are pretty advanced, there isn't even any need for an actual teacher or lesson plan and instead the two hours of training more often than not simply devolve into a few people going through techniques on their own on one side of the room, a few one-on-one spars off on the other, and a melee style free-for-all for anyone who really wants to blow off some steam at the center. Only whenever weapons are brought into it do they insist on some sort of training etiquette, just to avoid someone getting unnecessarily hurt.

But all in all, their group is incredibly fun and the perfect way to blow off some steam in Alec's opinion. Which he kind of needs after the crappy week he had.

Now, if only Jace could stop nattering in his ear.

"Seriously, man, it's always the guys who have to deal with this crap. Girls don't know how good they have it!" Jace grumbles for the umpteenth time, having long since moved on from complaining about Izzy interfering with his date plans and how an adventure date would have been just as romantic as a candlelight dinner. Instead he has now moved on to complaining about how girls should just make up their mind between wanting romance but nothing cliché or calling you chauvinistic if you pull out their chair for them but being just as pissed if you don't offer to pay for dinner later and so on.

Alec just rolls his eyes, "Honestly, Jace, I don't know why you are trying to have this conversation with _me_ of all people. I have absolutely nothing to add on the topic. The last time I tried to ask out a girl I was eight. My knowledge of how girls like to be romanced is literally nonexistent." Then he lets a completely innocent grin stretch over his face. "Now, if you want to have this same conversation about guys, I would be more than happy to get into just how we like to..."

Jace immediately waves his hands in a rather panicked manner, spluttering something about how that's not the same thing at all and then how Alec has it much easier because he is gay and thus doesn't have to deal with girls at all and thus is date planning is so much simpler and how difficult girls make it on guys… And then Jace is right back on topic.

Alec almost wants to sigh in relief when the Downworld comes into sight. Finally. Just a few more steps and Jace will have something to distract himself with. So, he just rolls his eyes at Jace's complaining, falling back into ignoring him entirely.

But his distraction is also most likely the reason why he almost runs into the person who gets to the door just about a second before them, both of them in the process of reaching for the door handle.

Jace's monologue abruptly cuts off. But Alec can't be bothered to spare him any sort of attention right now.

Because Magnus Bane is blinking up at Alec, looking just as surprised at their sudden proximity as he is and clearly having been just as distracted as Alecto have almost walked into him.

This is definitely the first time Alec has gotten to see Magnus Bane this close-up.

Sure, they see the man at the center from time to time - kind of unavoidable what with the man owning the place and them coming here several times a week - but seeing as they don’t actually attend any of the man’s classes, it's really not that often and only ever in passing or from far away.

Alec can count the amount of times he has exchanged even a simple greeting with the man on one hand.

Thus, the only things he actually knows about Magnus Bane - aside from his rather impressive career in martial arts - is that the man is always stoic, always serious, and is apparently incapable of smiling.

Well, that and the fact that he is also kind of the single-most, breathtakingly beautiful person Alec has ever seen.

And now Alec almost managed to literally walk into the man.

He watches as the other man's face clears, his somewhat startled expression being replaced by his usual stoic look sliding back into place as he gives a slight nod in greeting to both of them. Alec nods back, even as he quickly reaches out to pull open the door before the other man has the chance, gesturing for the man step through first.

Another nod - in thanks this time - and then Magnus Bane is already striding along the corridor ahead of them, straight-backed as ever.

Alec looks after him - holding the door definitely hadn't been entirely altruistic - his eyes remaining firmly fixed on his back, lower back, alright, lower than his lower back.

What? Constantly stoic expression or not, Magnus Bane has a truly fantastic ass.

Although, once the man is out of earshot, Jace promptly grumbles, "Man, he's such an arrogant bastard."

Alec frowns slightly.

And he would love to say something to the contrary, but that might be mostly due to the fact that Alec is more than slightly biased, seeing as he has been stupidly in lust with Magnus Bane ever since he first saw him, before he even realized who the other man was.

Honestly, there is in fact a very good chance that Magnus Bane actually _is_ an arrogant ass, just going by what they have seen of the man.

Which is really a damn shame, because Bane is not only absolutely gorgeous in Alec's eyes, but also at least as entrenched in martial arts as Alec and his siblings, and the man's movements are so flowing and sinuous - almost sensual in their fluid grace - that Magnus Bane tends to feature rather regularly in Alec's fantasies. Honestly, he is kind of Alec's dream guy.

Well, at least on the outside.

Now, if only Bane had a personality to match his absurdly gorgeous face and body, Alec would long since have done his best woo the pants off the man. Quite literally so.

Jace and Izzy think it's hilarious that of all the people who regularly come on to Alec, he somehow managed to fixate on the one person who none of them has ever seen so much as give a single smile.

Magnus Bane, who is always straight-backed, always seems to wear a serious expression, even in the training rooms. The man's judo and aikido classes are the exact opposite of their own freestyle ones – which are admittedly ordered chaos more than anything else – and proceed based on strict, traditional protocol, with a group of students performing techniques as directed and the man wandering amongst them, constantly checking his student’s form, correcting a stance here, a movement there.

They went to spy on the lessons more than once, especially in the beginning when they were still trying to figure out just why those classes were so damn popular despite Magnus Bane’s apparent standoffish nature. Which is also where Alec's crush started - embarrassingly enough - because just once they had managed to stumble upon Bane not directing a group of students but actually training hands-on with just one of his clearly more advanced students, namely, aforementioned arrogant bastard Raphael Santiago.

It must have been some sort of preparation for an exam or a championship of some sort and the man had put his student through his paces, throwing him around like a ragdoll. But to their trained eyes it had been obvious that the man was teaching, was correcting techniques, slight adjustments of stance a here or a grip there.

And Alec had been entirely focused on the man himself, his absolutely fluid movements, not a single abrupt twitch, everything seemingly in one single motion, even sudden changes of direction one seamless, effortless flow.

It had been incredible to watch and Alec had been mesmerized.

Jace and Izzy had given him shit for weeks afterwards because of the slightly glazed look he had worn all the way home right after witnessing Bane's training. And ever since then, Alec hasn't quite been able to let go of his fixation. Sure, he dates, goes out with people but he just can't seem to get the man out of his head entirely.

Despite never once having seen the man smile. He might be incapable of it for all that Alec knows.

He is brought out of his thoughts by Jace nudging him with him elbow. "Earth to Alec."

Alec glances at him and then just rolls his eyes at the teasing grin on Jace's face. By now it has become something of a running gag between the three of them just how _in lust_ Alec is with Magnus Bane.

Well, at least Izzy is woman enough to admit that she can definitely see just _why_ Alec is so fixated.

"Seriously, man, I don't get what you see in him," Jace remarks while shaking his head.

"Right. Because you have never once salivated over anyone simply for their looks, Jace," Alec says, skeptically raising an eyebrow. "May I remind you of Celine? The girl who could barely string a damn sentence together she was so airheaded? The one who almost set fire to the kitchen, while trying to boil pasta because she forgot to add _water_ to the pot on the stove? The one you only dated because you were in love with her, and I quote, 'voluptuous curves'. That ring any bells?"

Jace however just gives a cocky grin and a what-can-you-do shrug, right when they finally reach the locker rooms.

There are already several people from their group there getting ready, the conversation immediately turning to a new technique someone wants to try or discussing a title match someone saw and Alec can't help but think how nice it is to be just one martial arts nut amongst many.

Crazy lot they are. And Alec very much - and quite happily - includes himself in that description.

And the conversation also lets him focus on something other than the thought just how nice it had been to have Magnus Bane standing so close to him, close enough to feel his body heat, close enough to get a whiff of his shampoo - something sweet and somehow woody? - close enough to see the different shades of brown in his eyes.

Jesus, he is so hung up on this guy despite never even really having spoken to him, it's honestly a little bit ridiculous.

Come to think of it, maybe it's actually a good thing that the man is the very definition of overly serious and standoffish. Because there is a pretty good chance that Alec will be entirely lost if he ever sees Magnus Bane actually smile.

+++

Alec checks the room one last time, making sure  that all the equipment is put away as it's supposed to and that nothing is left behind from his group.

Their class finished about ten minutes ago and everyone else has already left, even Jace having taken off immediately after they finished to get ready for his anniversary date.

Alec's phone pings.

It's a text from Luke - the teacher of the kickboxing class that always has the room after them on Saturdays - letting him know that pretty much the entire kickboxing class, including Luke, has the flu, so Alec's group is free to use the room for the next timeslot as well.

Aw, damn. If he'd known about this a little earlier then his group could have had another full two hours of training today. But too late now, what with everyone already gone.

He mournfully turns to throw another glance around the room.

Although... come to think of it, there is really no reason why Alec can't still make use of the room on his own. It's Saturday afternoon and he doesn't actually have any plans for today aside from a movie date with Izzy later tonight, mainly to get her out of her room and away from studying for her upcoming finals.

And it's been a while since Alec had the chance to really focus on some of his more advanced forms, because as big as their training room may be, once all their members are here there is definitely not enough room for someone of Alec's height to be doing a series of forward-jump-spin-kicks. Those require quite some space and definite focus.

And now he actually has the entire training room just to himself for once.

He can feel a rather eager grin spread over his face.

It's time for some serious training.

He is still warmed up from earlier and even still wearing his training clothes. So, he just turns back into the room and then goes about losing himself in two more hours of focused training.

+++

Alec feels excellent, fully balanced, his muscles straining in the best way after another two hours of training. He missed the physical and mental exertion that comes with going through the more advanced forms with full concentration.

He took a quick shower in the locker rooms, just to get the worst of the sweat off of himself - as nice as the center's facilities are, Alec still definitely prefers his own shower at home to the community ones here - and is already half-way dressed again, when he hears something from the hall.

His head snaps up.

It sounds like a child crying.

And Alec has always been a sucker for children - would love to one day have several of his own - so he immediately grabs his stuff from the locker and quickly makes his way out of the locker rooms back to the hall.

But someone gets there just before him.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

Alec reaches the door to the hallway just in time to see Magnus Bane - standoffish, never smiling, stoic, always perfectly composed Magnus Bane - quickly kneeling down in the middle of the corridor, helping the little girl who has clearly fallen to sit back up, lifting her to sit on one of the benches lining the side of the corridor and then settling down into a crouch in front of her.

Alec comes to a stop in the doorway to the men's locker room, clearly not yet having been spotted by either of them.

"I fell," the little girl is saying, tears in her eyes. She is probably five or six, wearing traditional aikido garb, so clearly she is a student here, despite Alec not having been aware that there are any classes at the center for children this young.

"You fell? Are you hurt anywhere?" Bane asks. And his voice so warm, Alec can't help but stare a bit. This is not at all what he assumed Magnus Bane would sound like when talking to children.

But the girl doesn't seem to think there to be anything out of the ordinary, instead doing inventory of herself, before stretching her leg in the man's direction, presenting a scraped knee.

"I did." At the sight of her own blood, even more tears filling her eyes.

Bane's face immediately pulls into an appropriately worried frown. "Oh, sweetie. That looks like it hurts."

Her lip is wobbly when she confirms with a little hiccup, "A lot."

The man nods sympathetically but when he speaks next, his voice is a sort of stage-whisper, overly soft, as though he is about to impart some sort of secret. "Well, we might need some special help in order to fix that. Maybe even something _magical_."

And suddenly - for some reason that entirely escapes Alec - the girl suddenly looks almost excited.

Alec blinks at her, feeling a little lost. His own experience with taking care of small children might be limited but it still seems rather odd for the girl to look so enthusiastic about getting a scraped knee fixed. That's not the norm, right?

But she is nodding excitedly, almost falling off the bench in her enthusiasm as she immediately leaning in towards Bane to reply in that non-whisper only children can pull off, "Yeah, like magic plasters."

Alec is standing half behind the man, so he can't see his face fully but he can still definitely see the smile spreading over his face.

And he is just going to ignore the fact that he is still standing in the locker room door, only half-dressed, staring like an idiot at the ridiculously gorgeous man kneeling in the middle of the corridor in front of a child who clearly adores him. The man who is always stoic and unsmiling and absolutely serious, but who is currently the very definition of soft, wearing a warm, little grin as he leans in towards the little girl.

"Oh! I might have just the thing for that!" the man exclaims as though only thinking of it now. "Now, where did I put my magic plasters? I'm quite sure I still had some last time." He makes a show of patting his traditional training garb down before pulling a glittery, purple box out of his sleeve. "Aha. I knew it had to be here somewhere."

The girl's eyes immediately light up.  She seems to have entirely forgotten about the pain, much more interested in those apparently magic plasters.

Bane leans in close to her as he opens the box. "Now, what do you think would be best? A magic pink plaster, an extra magic glittery plaster or an extra extra magic glittery pink plaster."

"Extra extra!" The girl immediately exclaims, almost kicking Bane in the chest in her enthusiasm to present her scraped knee to him once more.

This is actually starting to look like a well-practiced ritual, both parties quite familiar with their roles in this little game, so clearly, this is something that happens fairly regularly with the children under the man's care.

And Alec feels a little like he has fallen into the twilight zone, because until about a minute ago, he hadn't even known that Magnus Bane _could_ smile. And now he is watching as the guy he has been in lust with for longer than Alec would honestly like to admit - only deterred from pursuing him by the man's supposedly standoffish, overly serious personality - smiles warmly at the child in front of him, holding a glittery purple box full of what is apparently magic as he makes a big production of putting a glittering pink plaster on the girl's knee while saying a little, rhyming magic spell that the girl says with him, which also includes clearly already known, magical hand movements from both of them.

It's such an adorable sight that Alec is caught between cooing out loud and keeping his presence as quiet as he can for as long as possible, so as not to disturb them.

So, he just watches silently as the man puts his magical plaster box away, smiling at the little girl who is caught between staring admiringly at her now so magically adorned knee and chattering at Bane about something that happened at school this week, clearly having entirely forgotten about the scrape supposedly hurting.

And Alec watches as he gets up all the while listening to the child in front of him chatter on with a warm smile, holding out a hand for her to take.

It's in that exact moment that Alec feels his general appreciation for the man turn into a full-blown crush.

He _knew_ that he'd never stand a chance if he ever saw Magnus Bane smile.

And when he finally turns around with the girl's hand in his and sees Alec standing there - still staring rather blatantly - the other man freezes in place for a second. It only takes him a few seconds to recover as his eyes sweep over Alec's still very much shirtless appearance.

And, yeah, Alec is not an idiot. No way is he letting someone like this - someone who ticks all of the boxes on Alec's rather high-standard list and even adds a few more things that really should've been on it to begin with anyway - get away from him.

If he had known that Magnus Bane - stoic, serious, reserved, endlessly gorgeous Magnus Bane - had such a soft and gooey center, well, Alec would have pursued him right from the start, probably from the very moment he laid eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, I've been sitting on this story for a while now because the idea of Magnus as a traditional martial artist got stuck in my head _months_ ago. And once I finished writing this, I was promptly told that I went way overboard with the martial arts aspect of this story XD And at this point I'm honestly quite frustrated with this fic because I've edited and re-edited it so often that the details are just kind of blurring together. 
> 
> So, this is a trial run of sorts. I tried to keep my inner martial arts nerd in check (which turned out to be much harder than I thought XD) and I would really really love some feedback to help me decide whether to leave it as is or whether to go back to the drawing board once more :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alec is quite happy to stay right where he is, namely standing in the middle of the corridor across from a still staring Magnus Bane. A stare which Alec is all too happy to reciprocate as he lets his eyes drag over the man's form, blatantly sweeping from top to bottom and back again.

He's not even going to try for subtle.

But really, who can blame him? Alec would challenge anyone not to appreciate how nicely Magnus Bane fills out his traditional training clothes.

And the little girl in a matching training outfit, still holding on to the man’s hand - happily chattering on about school while also admiring her now so fancily decorated knee - only seems to add to the picture. Not that the picture hadn't already been appealing enough.

However, Alec’s rather blatant once-over also seems to shake the other man from is bewildered staring.

Magnus blinks - something almost like a questioning frown flitting over his face as he briefly focuses on Alec - but finally he seems to shake himself from his earlier surprise at seeing Alec standing there, his expression turning neutral once more, entirely wiped clean. He just gives a neutral, acknowledging nod at Alec and then seems to almost dismiss him, turning slightly to look down at the little girl at his side.

Only to promptly lose his neutral expression again as he says kindly, "Your mother is probably waiting downstairs by now, sweetheart. Do you have your bag?"

And Alec is really rather fascinated to watch the man's expression shift from stoic blankness when facing Alec to absolutely kind as soon as Magnus looks down at the girl at his side. The switch from warm kindness for the little girl to frozen surprise at seeing Alec standing there all the way to complete neutral blankness and then back again, all within the span of less than a minute is certainly impressive.

Well, what do you know? Clearly, Alec's and his siblings' observations of the man over the past few months have been entirely off their mark. Turns out that Magnus Bane isn’t so much a stoic ass, but rather just incredibly good at crafting masks.

Which is quite the revelation. And also just makes Alec want to peel back the layers Magnus Bane is apparently hiding himself under, wants a chance to see what lies underneath.

And the girl is nodding at the man's question, grinning brightly and clearly entirely over her earlier tumble by now.

"Yeah! My Elsa backpack!" she exclaims, pointing at the bag lying on the floor where she fell earlier in the middle of the corridor, halfway between where the two of them are standing and Alec.

Never one to miss a chance like this, Alec is already crossing the corridor to pick up the bag and then takes the last few steps to reach the adorable pair he can't quite rip his eyes away from.

He crouches down slightly as he hands it to the girl with a smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she chirps. "I'm Lina. And I'm five!" She exclaims unprompted as she presents all five fingers of her outstretched hand to him.

"I'm Alec," he smiles and then directs an expectant look up at Magnus Bane. Hey, it's an opportunity to go from no formal introduction immediately to first name basis. Waste not want not, and all that.

"Magnus," the man nods back.

Alec smiles up at him but stays crouched in front of the little girl to say to her, "Magic is awesome, isn't it?"

"Yeah! And Mr. Mags is the best at it!" she promptly exclaims. Only for her eyes to widen as though she said something she shouldn't, immediately bringing up a finger to her lips in the universal gesture for silence and non-whispers, "But, shhh, it's a secret!"

Alec feels his eyes crinkle slightly in the corners with how broadly he is smiling right now.

_So, Magnus Bane's supposed magical abilities are a secret only shared with the children under his care, are they? Just how adorable is that?_

Alec might honestly be dying from all the cuteness. Especially, when a quick glance up at the man reveals the return of the man's slightly flustered expression, but still looking entirely endeared by the little girl's antics.

Revelation of the day: Magnus Bane is just as much of a sucker for little kids as Alec himself is. Who would have thought?

And Alec might also be hoping that the man's slightly flushed expression might also have something to do with the fact that Alec is still very much shirtless, kneeling right in front of him. Although, best not think about that right now. At least not while there is a kid around.

So, Alec just nods at the little girl importantly, bringing up his own finger to mimic her gesture, before whispering solemnly in return, "I promise I won't tell a soul."

She grins at him brightly and he just happily smiles back.

And when he finally straightens back up again, there suddenly seems to be something warm in Magnus' eyes - something that is directed at Alec and which definitely wasn't there before - as the man nods his thanks and then proceeds to patiently help the little girl put on coat over her training clothes to protect her against the wind outside, the ice-blue, Disney character-adorned backpack slung casually over the man's own shoulder.

And Alec just watches and smiles.

So what if his smile might be bordering on ridiculously broad right now?

It's not his fault. He blames it on all the cuteness he is currently surrounded by.

 

* * *

 

Alec knows he is wearing a rather self-satisfied grin when he finally gets back home, despite being several hours later than he usually would be home after training.

But he has a new number in his phone and even managed to get a promise for drinks.

He suspects that Magnus - it's Magnus now, none of that Bane business anymore - was simply too flustered in front of the adorable child still clutching his hand and watching them with big attentive eyes to refuse Alec when he asked for his number.

But well, Alec will take any advantage he can get.

Hell, he'd have asked the man whether he wanted to go get a drink right then, if that hadn't also been the exact moment when the students for the man's next class - apparently a class for teenagers - started arriving, regrettably reminding the man that he had to get little Lina to his mother before his next class. Because Magnus Bane apparently has no problem helping out parents or even babysitting for a bit if required.

Seriously, how has it taken Alec this long of regularly going to the center to figure out that Magnus is apparently nothing at all like he and his siblings had assumed? Adored by children and all of his students if the happy greetings thrown in the man's direction by the students of his next class were anything to go by.

But point is, Alec managed to get the man's number before he had a chance to take off and now the real question is, how long does Alec have to wait to call Magnus about those drinks without it being considered desperate?

Because he'd like to avoid looking desperate. Well, he's absolutely fine with looking eager. Alec is eager as fuck and he has no problems showing it.

It's already enough of a miracle that someone like Magnus Bane exists at all, much less that he is - for some inexplicable reason - also single.

Which Alec only knows because his siblings are the biggest gossips on the entire damn planet and thus Alec gets filled in on the personal lives of everyone attending classes at the center, whether he actually knows them or not - he still has no clue who 'Susan from kendo' is but he knows that she has been playing around with Stan, Dennis and Tom from tai-chi, none of whom Alec could pick out in a crowd.

So yeah.

But point is, he knows that Magnus is single, something which he had until recently - and very mistakenly - assumed to be due to the man's lack of personality. But after witnessing what he saw today, Alec is so not taking even the slightest chance of someone else possibly having a similar epiphany as Alec and then maybe getting there before him.

Sure, going by what he has seen, it might be quite a bit of work to unwrap Magnus Bane from that rather straight-laced cocoon he got himself hidden in. Then again, Alec has always enjoyed a challenge.

His grin only widens once more when he recalls the slight blush the man had been sporting right after seeing Alec standing there, watching him.

 _Yeah, I'm not only going to enjoy this, it will also be damn worth it,_ Alec thinks grinning to himself.

"Do I want to know what has you grinning like that?" Izzy's unexpected question almost has him jump a little.

Ah, he forgot that she would be home by now. Alec just continues on towards the fridge, "Sheesh, Izz. Scare me to death, why don't you."

She just continues to watch him with an expectant expression from where she is lounging on one of the couches in their living area. "Is there a body you need help with? I got a great dumping spot figured out not too far from here."

Alec quirks a grin. There is a reason why Izzy would always be the first person he calls if he ever _does_ have a crime to hide.

"Nah, nothing to hide," he replies as he meanders over to the other couch, but doesn't elaborate further, knowing that every second not knowing something after Izzy realizes there is something _to_ know about either of her brothers' lives is like torture to her.

As expected she watches him with slightly narrowed eyes as he throws himself onto the other couch opposite hers, water bottle in hand.

"Hm. Nothing to hide? Something to show then?" There is a teasing lilt to her voice. She really knows him too well.

"Oh yes." Alec nods, if anything his grin widens further, uncaring how obnoxiously smug he must look right now. "Most definitely."

A pause.

"Oh come on! Out with it! What happened?" Izzy is sitting up now, leaning forward slightly, definitely anticipating some interesting news or gossip of some sort.

Alec unhurriedly takes a drink from his water, before replying, "Oh, nothing much. I got a date. Well, I got a number and the promise of a date. But same thing, really."

Izzy tilts her head, still watching him. "Alright? I mean, good for you, but that's really not all that spectacular, big brother. I mean, usually you make them come to you and don't really bother doing the asking out yourself, but other than that, it's not that different from the norm." She eyes him suspiciously. "So. What gives?"

"Well, it's less about _having_ a date. It's more about who it's going to be _with_." He is quite enjoying himself now. It's rare that he can hold any sort of information over Izzy's head. She usually knows everything about his and Jace's lives before they have a chance to tell her, sometimes even before they themselves know.

Another pause.

Izzy huffs out an annoyed breath when she realizes he is really going to make her work for the information, for no other reason than that he can. "Alright, thank you for that non-informative piece of non-information. Could we please get to the point now? As in, would you please be so kind as to tell me who you have a promise of a date with that it has your eyes twinkling in a way that I'm currently debating with myself whether you might be under the influence of not-so-legal substances of some sort?"

He snorts a laugh. "You want to guess?" Alec grins.

"I'm starting to be a little afraid of the answer now," Izzy grins right back at him.

Alec takes another drink from his bottle to build up the suspense.

Then he says simply, "I, my dear sister, have a date with Magnus Bane."

There is silence.

Then Izzy splutters, her eyebrows jumping up on her forehead. "Wait. Magnus Bane?" She leans forward in surprise. "As in reserved, unsmiling, king of judo, Magnus Bane. The one who owns the place we spend most of our free time at? The one we agreed might have traded in his personality in exchange for his success in martial arts in some sort of demonic ritual? _That_ Magnus Bane?"

Alec grins. "Yep. That's the one."

Another pause as Izzy clearly tries to assess whether Alec is currently just trying to mess with her. Finally, she seems to come the conclusion that he is very much being serious right now.

"Okay, I'm not even sure which question to ask first," Izzy comments nonplussed as she leans back in her seat. "Well, let's just go for all of them. How? Why? When? Where? You can answer in any order you please," she offers magnanimously.

Alec quirks a grin as he lets his head fall against the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Same answer for pretty much all of them. Luke canceled his class today, so I had the room to myself for two extra hours of solo training. And when I finally get out, there is Magnus Bane kneeling in front of a little girl from one of the kid classes he apparently teaches that I knew nothing about and who scraped her knee, fixing her up with glittery, magical plasters and a little rhyming magic spell." He sighs rather dreamily, tilts his head sideways to look at Izzy. "It was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen."

His sister is watching him slightly wide-eyed now. "Wait, what?" She sounds dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Alec says. "If I had ovaries, they would have exploded right then and there."

Izzy is now starting to grin. "You are telling me that the guy who you haven't been able to get out of your head despite being mostly convinced that he would turn out to be an arrogant ass, now turns out to be just as soft and gooey on the inside as you?"

Alec just sighs once more. "Seriously, how did I miss this, Izz? I could have wooed the pants off him, and do mind that I mean that entirely literally, _months_ ago."

She giggles, clearly entirely amused now. "Oh dear. Martial arts loving, hot as hell, adores little kids and is adored by them, not to mention that he reigns supreme over his chosen sport and could probably put you through a wall if he wanted to?" She pauses. Then a fiendish grin spreads over her face. "I demand to get to plan the wedding. I'll be maid of honor. Jace can be best man. I don't care which one of you two is bride and who is groom."

Alec just huffs, rolling his eyes at her, no matter how right she might be. He has never been able to resist the soft-hearted ones.

Then he suddenly thinks of something else, glances at her with a eyebrow. "I get to tell Jace myself."

Her response is prompt. "Only if I get to be there."

"Only if I get to share your popcorn."

"Deal. But I'll need a five-minute warning to make some."

They shake on it.

Alec times it perfectly for Jace to have just taken a drink and promptly spit it across the room at Alec's announcement.

Izzy and Alec enjoy the popcorn and Jace spends the next half hour following him around their apartment like a lost puppy, plaintively asking 'why' over and over.

 

* * *

 

Magnus knows he must look a little dazed once he gets back from dropping Lina off with her mother.

But, well, excuse him. He has every reason to.

Because he was just asked out.

By Alexander Lightwood of all people. Tall, broad-shouldered, breathtakingly gorgeous and for-some-inexplicable-reason-apparently-single Alexander Lightwood. Asked Magnus out.

Magnus who might be decently tall, decently good looking and at least pretty damn fit, but who is also reserved, stoic and hasn't done anything fun in about... _Dear god, I don't even remember._

He wants to sigh.

And, yes, he knows exactly who Alexander is, has definitely noticed him wandering the halls of the Downworld before, has even gone to watch the freestyle training the three Lightwoods somehow brought together.

It looks insanely fun and diverse and Magnus has considered joining some of their sessions more than once. Partially for the training and partially so he could get a chance to see the grinning, sweaty, flushed version of Alexander Lightwood during training up close.

That is truly a vision to appreciate. 

Which is also exactly his point and the reason for his current distraction.

Because Magnus was just asked on a date by one of the most gorgeous people he has ever come across.

Well, unless Magnus managed to somehow imagine that entire exchange.

Only Lina's hand in his made that pretty unlikely. Whenever Magnus finds himself caught in a daydream or a fantasy featuring the eldest Lightwood sibling - much less the shirtless version of him - there definitely isn't an audience around, much less a child.

So, not a hallucination then. Magnus was actually just asked for his number and he even agreed to drinks.

Huh. Magnus hasn't had an actual date in years. And even that had been one of the dates his family had arranged for him with a 'suitable' woman - meaning wife material - when Magnus had finally cracked under their pressure after refusing for so long. Well, 'cracked' for a certain value at least.

His father has been insisting for years that Magnus should settle down and start a family. Asmodeus wants a grandchild to start training into their role of the next generation of Banes.

And at some point, Magnus had given in and agreed to give it a try - because, admittedly, arranging dates with the express purpose of finding a future partner is a pretty normal if somewhat traditional part of their culture - but he had mostly said yes just to finally put an end to the nagging.

And let's just say, it only confirmed his stance on the issue. Any woman his father picks out as 'suitable' is definitely not what Magnus wants in a partner.

Meek is definitely not his type. Same for overly assertive.

Magnus likes his partners versatile, thank you very much. In the bedroom and outside of it.

Although, the previous failures seem to have in no way discouraged his father's enthusiasm for setting him up and Magnus should have expected that any protests from him afterwards to just go entirely ignored.

He sighs. His family is stressful.

But even with those 'dates', this is the first time in a long time that Magnus himself has simply been asked out to anything, much less on an actual date and definitely by someone as breathtakingly gorgeous as Alexander Lightwood.

Really, people like him aren't supposed to exist in real life. They belong in movies and on the cover of magazines. They are not supposed to just walk around the streets of New York, much less to frequently appear at Magnus' place of work. It's distracting.

Point is, Alexander Lightwood just asked him out. Well, asked for Magnus' number and a vague promise to get together.

Maybe Magnus shouldn't get overly excited just yet, seeing as there is  no guarantee Alexander will ever actually follow up on those drinks.

Yeah, that sounds far more reasonable. He'll likely never get that call asking to arrange a date.

Magnus sighs. Really, who is he kidding.

_Back to the real world, Bane._

Finally stepping through the door to the training room where his next class is waiting, he pulls his usual calm, neutral expression back onto his face. His students - ages fourteen to eighteen - all bow respectfully, no chatter, no goofing off.

Most of them know Magnus from when they were still children but love for martial arts or not, while in here, during the lesson, he is their teacher and they are his students and he expects them to behave accordingly.

Magnus will have time afterwards to ask Ben how his recital went and to ask Cara whether she has heard back from Yale about her application yet.

For now, they train.

 

* * *

 

"Stop moping around, Alec," Izzy says, shaking her head as she passes behind where he is currently sitting on the couch.

Alec huffs slightly, despite knowing that she is right and that he might in fact be pouting a little.

It has been three weeks since the 'Magical Plaster Incident', three weeks since his infatuation turned into a full-blown crush, three weeks since he managed to get Magnus' number and a promise for drinks out of the man. But ever since then, Alec's attempts at actually arranging a date have been rather effectively rebuffed.

Sure, Magnus always seems to have a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why Alec's suggestions don't work out - citing training, a class, a competition, a meeting, training camp, and so on as reasons for being busy - and it really is rather ridiculous just how busy Magnus Bane is on a day to day basis.

But Alec is also starting to suspect that Magnus might be making it a little harder to find time for those drinks Alec was promised than his schedule necessarily justifies.

And Alec might be more than willing to do a little chasing - he absolutely _loves_ a challenge - but he _also_ really likes getting what he wants.

And what he wants right now is Magnus' undivided attention for a few hours so Alec can finally figure out whether the man really is as perfect as Alec has been making him out to be in his mind.

But how to go about getting himself that date?

Hm. Maybe he should try the direct approach. Simply asking Magnus for his number while standing across of the man, had worked well enough. So, instead of sending messages or calling, maybe Alec should just find him and simply ask him in person.

Maybe that will finally get Alec those drinks he was promised weeks ago.

 

* * *

 

Alec leans back against the wall from where he is watching Magnus teach a class of only five, clearly pretty advanced students.

It's Friday evening, Alec's own training just finished half an hour ago, he even showered in the community showers for once just to make sure Magnus isn't going to disappear in the time it takes Alec to go back home, get ready and come back.

And normally Alec would absolutely _balk_ at the idea of looking anything but his absolute best for a potential first date but this will just have to do in this instance. Because he is getting the definite feeling that he might never get those drinks if he goes about arranging a date with this man as he usually does.

So, after his own training earlier, a quick shower and having Izzy quickly style his hair - Alec has his limits and there is simply no way he is willing to possibly go on a date looking _that_ unkempt - he just left his sports bag with his siblings, gave a wave goodbye to everyone from their group and then leisurely wandered down the hall towards the other training rooms of the center.

And as expected, he found Magnus in one of the rooms, putting a few of his students through their paces.

He knows that this is Magnus' last class of the day - the miracles of the internet and google calendar - and Alec made it there only twenty minutes before the end of the lesson.

Which gives him just enough time to observe the end of the lesson.

As always, Magnus' class seems to proceed based on strict, traditional protocol and Alec watches as Magnus wanders amongst his students, watching them with keen eyes, commenting on their form. And whenever the man steps in to present a technique or to actually make a student use a certain technique on him, students go flying every which way.

It would look rather brutal, but to Alec’s trained eye it’s obvious that Magnus is actually teaching, correcting his students’ techniques, slight adjustments of a stance here, a grip there.

He watches as Magnus does a twist-spin thing that also involves throwing two of his students into a heap on the floor at once, as though there were nothing to it at all.

It's impressive to watch. And also an incredible turn on.

Alec licks his lips. Yeah. He really wants that date. He can do proper romancing of the man the next time they go out.

Although, Alec had always been fully aware of the fact that Magnus Bane is incredible in his chosen disciplines. But the part that he managed to miss until those rather recent revelations becomes once more apparent once lesson finally ends, after the students have bowed respectfully to Magnus signaling the end of the lesson.

And then, within moments the group suddenly turns from serious and respectful into a cheerfully chattering group of adults. Alec watches as they all seem to happily swarm around Magnus, chattering at him and at each other, one of them running off to grab their phone, to show Magnus something on the screen.

It’s so absolutely obvious that these people all adore Magnus. And Alec still wants to kick himself for somehow missing this fact for so long.

And then, finally, Magnus glances up from his conversation with a rather heavyset guy and sees Alec leaning against the wall at the door. Magnus blinks at him, seemingly faltering for just a second, before he nods to his students and then finally turns to cross the distance to where Alec is standing.

He strides across the room towards Alec, all fluid grace and calm confidence, his movements speaking of that sort of self-assurance only someone who has absolute control over their own body can have, eyes entirely focused on him.

Yeah, Alec is definitely a fan.

Now he only has to figure out how to convince the man what a wonderful idea it would be to go out for drinks with him right now, but Alec is sure he'll be able to think of something.

Well, he will as soon as his brain starts working again. Once he is able to drag his eyes away from the drop of sweat currently running along Magnus' neck, down his partially exposed chest under his traditional training clothes, his movements absolutely fluid and exuding pure confidence, a slight flush from his training still on his cheeks.

So, yeah, Alec will definitely think of what to say. He just needs another second to make his brain come fully back online again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, not that much martial arts terminology in this chapter but next chapter will likely have a lot more, because there will be some date scenes and conversations between two people already in the world of martial arts, so it's kind of unavoidable :D 
> 
> And I also decided to give a brief glimpse into Magnus' headspace. Not sure whether to continue writing this mostly from Alec's POV or to go for a more half-and-half version. Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thank you all so so much for your lovely and encouraging comments! It really meant a lot (*^^*)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more of me nerding out about martial arts :D  
>  **Do** is Japanese for 'way', as in the martial arts of judo (gentle way), kendo (way of the sword), aikido (way of the unified spirit) and so on. **Dojo** translates to 'the place of do' and is kind of used as an equivalent of 'club', but in Japanese dojo not only means the place where you train but also the group of people you train with, the school of thought behind the martial art you are being taught there and thus, a dojo is also absolutely specific to the teacher you are learning from.

Alec holds the door to the pub not too far away from the Downworld, letting Magnus enter first before following him inside.

Magnus had actually been the one to suggest the Hunter's Moon for drinks and looking around Alec can say he approves.

The atmosphere is nice and really quite relaxed, casual. There are a number of people scattered about but not as many as one might expect considering it’s a Friday night. Enough to provide background noise and not make this seem too intimate but not so many that they'll have to shout to make themselves heard. Sure, the places Alec generally tends to go are usually a little different from this but he can admit that this is actually pretty perfect for casual drinks.

Then again, it's not like Alec would have complained no matter what place they ended up at. He still isn’t entirely sure how he actually managed to convince Magnus to go out for drinks with him tonight - despite pretty much ambushing the other man at his place of work, right after his last training of the day - in the first place. Either way, it had worked. And after saying yes, the other man clearly hadn't wanted to revoke his agreement again without reason and had quickly run out of excuses when Alec had cheerfully asserted he'd be happy to wait for Magnus while he took his after-training shower and changed out of his training clothes.

_Note to self, the direct approach is clearly the way to go with this one._

And now, Alec finally has what he has been wishing for, namely Magnus’ undivided attention for a bit, a chance to figure out whether Magnus is truly as perfect as Alec has been starting to make him out in his mind. If only to see which of his siblings is right, Jace and his conviction about Magnus being really as much of an arrogant bastard as they had all thought before or Izzy who has taken to joking that this might just be it for Alec and he'll end up married by the end of the year.

Point is, he asked Magnus out for drinks and now they are here and Alec can only hope to be proven right about his so recently changed impression of him.

So, he follows Magnus - who had sadly reappeared from his shower without that slight flush he had been wearing after his training and right after seeing Alec waiting for him - over to the bar, easily finding seats. As soon as they sit down and the woman behind the bar spots them, she starts smiling, promptly shooing off another customer she had been talking to before she steps up to where they are sitting.

"Hey, Magnus," she says, her smile broad and genuine, even as she throws a quick, slightly assessing glance Alec's way. He tilts his head, rather sure he might have seen her at the Downworld before but not quite able to place her right now.

"Hello, Maia," Magnus greets back with a small but genuine smile, before glancing around the bar. "Not so busy tonight?"

She makes a vague hand gesture, "So-so. You beat the rush. It will probably get a bit more crowded later on. You done with lessons for tonight?"

Magnus nods, "Just finished the last one."

"And now some after-work drinks?" She finally turns towards Alec and reaches out a hand to introduce herself, "Maia. I run this place."

Alec reaches over the bar to shake her hand, "Alec. I go to the Downworld as well. I think I might have seen you there before?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from." Maia snaps her fingers like she just had an epiphany. "You have the training room before Luke?"

"On Saturdays," Alec agrees.

She nods, "I used to go to the center as well. Mostly because Magnus and Luke kept nagging me about having to be able to defend myself. Like I don't already know how to do that.” She rolls her eyes. “But Magnus' training is too strict for my taste and Luke's group tends to treat me like I'm made of glass." She throws a grin Magnus' way, who easily smiles in return, not looking offended at her description of his training in the least.

Alec grins as well. "What are you into?"

"Mainly taekwondo, and mainly for self-defense."

"Oh, I'm in taekwondo as well,” he grins, always happy to find someone else who shares his obsession. “Well, if you are ever in the mood for just blowing off some steam, we do a freestyle martial arts training a few times a week. Which is really just a bunch of martial arts enthusiasts with various styles and disciplines randomly sparring with each other."

There is a slight uptick to her mouth and a light in her eyes that tells him she might actually be interested.

"Now _that_ sounds much more like my sort of thing. I might just come check it out."

"Please do," he returns with a grin. Another one won over!

At his side, he can see Magnus smiling as well, clearly happy to let them talk, not showing any inclination to add anything to the conversation whatsoever.

Yeah, like that’s going to happen. Alec is purely here to learn more about Magnus. Finding out that he is apparently sort-of-friends with a bar owner is already something new to add to Alec's still rather short list of things he actually knows about him.

So, he easily goes back to what she said before about Magnus nagging her into coming to the center, meaning they must have known each other before she ever started going there.

“So, you two didn't meet at the center?” he asks leadingly.

“Oh, no. We actually met here,” Maia replies, but before she can elaborate she is interrupted by another patron calling her over to a different part of the bar.

Alec turns towards Magnus, hoping he'll continue where she left off.

Which he does, tilting his head slightly, “With this place being so conveniently close to the Downworld, this is where I tend to come with my students whenever there is something to celebrate.”

“Like, after competitions or things like that?” Alec asks.

“Exactly. Whenever one of my students wins a title or a match, or to celebrate someone's completion of a course, or sometimes birthdays, or anything really. Depending on the time of year, I’m a rather frequent customer here,” he says with a slightly wry smile.

“And of course, Magnus is also always the guest of honor here,” Maia interjects as she reappears, setting their drinks down in front of them.

Alec raises his eyebrows in immediate interest. “Guest of honor? How is that?” he asks.

Maia shrugs nonchalantly, "Let's just say, Magnus' patronage here has had the rather beneficial side-effect of making any less-than-savory characters stay away."

Alec blinks, glancing over at Magnus, whose expression remains mostly unchanged but there is something between fondly exasperated in his eyes as he looks at her.

She just grins right back at him, continuing undeterred, "A few years back we had some problems with some wannabe mobsters. Coincidentally, they happened to try their luck at a shakedown right when Magnus was here for a drink with a few of his students. There were just a few casually exchanged words and I have never seen anyone scram so fast before. I’m telling you, the only thing missing were the literal comic-book dust clouds left in their wake.”

Well, isn't that interesting. Alec is learning so many things tonight. “Magnus Bane, defender of justice?” he just asks amusedly.

Magnus sighs slightly in amused exasperation, although Alec thinks he can definitely see something that almost looks a little bashful in his eyes as well as he says, "What Maia is forgetting to mention is that those 'students' I was here with were actually from a special unit of the NYPD and we were celebrating the fact that they had all passed their training with me. So, it was much less for fear of me that the mobsters decided to scram but rather the fact that they realized who else was present. And they continue staying away now because this has become one of those places in the city the police tends to frequent in their free time."

"Yeah, because you made it so," Maia just scoffs humorously. "Like I’m not fully aware just why Luke, _who I had never seen before in my_ _life_ ,  suddenly started bringing his lot around to hang out here _coincidentally_ right after that incident. Always nagging me about updating my security systems and coming to the center to join training and so on. Mother hens, the both of you." There is nothing but affection in her voice.

And Magnus raises his eyebrows at her, his face stoic but definite amusement in his eyes as he says, “I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear.”

Maia snorts, “Sure you don’t. Just like none of the stores on this block having to worry about anyone ever daring to try and muscle in on business has anything to do with _you_ or the Downworld being right around the corner, either." She huffs, turning back towards Alec, leaning slightly forward. "So, _yes_ , the guest of honor. I’d never let Magnus pay a single cent here, if that wouldn’t mean he'd stop coming entirely, out of some weird sense of honor," she rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

Alec might have realized that there is clearly more to Magnus Bane than meets the eye, but this goes so far beyond what he had been expecting. He is just absolutely fascinated.

And by the sound of it, he’d also be a complete idiot to let this one get away from him.

So, he grins and mirrors her, leaning slightly on the bar towards her, "Then, how about you just make sure to hand me the check at the end of the night, so you can charge in full tonight so as to not disturb Magnus' sensibilities but without having to worry about him having to pay for anything.”

He can see Magnus turn towards him, blinking at him slightly in surprise, even as Maia’s lips immediately quirk up in a grin.

"Oh, it will be my absolute pleasure,” she says.

It almost sounds like something resembling approval.

+++

As Maia predicted, it gets quite a bit more crowded over the next hour as people get off work and start showing up to bring in the weekend, the bar quickly filling up to the point Magnus is used to seeing here, and soon, she is being kept mostly busy at other parts of the bar.

But Magnus isn’t actually complaining. Talking to Alec has been nice, almost surprisingly so.

He had honestly expected the other man to start getting bored shortly after arriving here, seeing as Magnus tends to be on the quiet side, mostly preferring to just listen instead of talking much himself, tending to come across as boring, straight-laced, even standoffish to people, especially to those who don't know him. It's just how he comports himself, simply part of the way he was raised. Uncompromising composure under all circumstances.

And, sure, Magnus _does_ know how to play the game, or he knew how to at the very least. He never had any problem picking anyone up when he was still in college, when he still used to dress up and go out in a city where nobody knew him and no one would recognize stoic, serious Magnus Bane under all that color and silk and glitter and jewelry of his party get-up.

But that was a long time ago now - by god, almost ten years ago now - and this normal, boring, everyday version of himself? Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary. And definitely not on the same level as one Alexander Lightwood, who might just be the most breathtakingly gorgeous human being Magnus has ever come across.

And while Magnus usually doesn't really care about how he appears to other people, well, tonight he might actually care a little. Or rather, he might care quite a lot, if he is entirely honest.

But so far, everything has been going surprisingly well and Magnus is honestly enjoying himself, Alec clearly willing and able to keep up the conversation.

They've been sitting at the bar for almost an hour – Alec by now turned to sit sideways, fully facing him, legs framing Magnus’ bar stool – talking, mostly having stuck with casual topics so far.

Although, it seems as though they are about to delve into the slightly more personal questions now.

"So, your entire family is in martial arts?" Alec asks, his eyes fixed on him, clearly resolving to at least try to get Magnus to talk a little about himself. Which is admittedly fair. “And you’ve been in competitive judo for a long time?"

“Oh, pretty much ever since I can remember," Magnus answers easily. "All the way from the toddler version to the actual world championship.”

And despite being born into it, Magnus truly loves what he does. He is lucky enough that he not only gets to do the thing he loves most as a job but that it also fits his family's requirements of him as the eldest son of the main line.

Still, he tries not to let show that his rather strict upbringing under his father’s and his grandfather’s tutelage might not quite be the best choice of topics if they want to keep the conversation light.

Alec nods at his answer, but instead of asking about his earlier years in competitive martial arts or his various world championship titles or even his Olympic medals, he actually changes tracks slightly.

“And then you decided to open your own dojo here?” Alec asks.

Hm, maybe Magnus wasn’t quite as successful at hiding just how much he doesn’t want to talk about his family as he had thought. Or maybe Alec is just rather excellent at reading him, which would certainly be a first.

Either way, he is glad for the slight change in topic, nodding, “I started the Downworld almost immediately after college, once I realized that I love teaching the art at least as much as I like the performing or competitive side of it."

Magnus had actually done so against the explicit wishes of his father, had simply taken the not-so-small fortune left to him by his grandfather to buy a property smack in the middle of Brooklyn and then started the Downworld.

All things considered, it had actually turned out to be surprisingly easy to establish himself and the Downworld. With as many contacts as he had already had in the world of martial arts – not only due to his family but also due to the name he had made for himself in several disciplines – the center had taken very little time to gain traction. Getting word out amongst his contacts had been simple and soon the students had started showing up, as well as other well-known instructors who wanted to join him - permanently or just for a seminar here and there - quickly making the Downworld into the foremost martial arts center on the East Coast.

These days, Magnus not only has a few championship title holders and title contenders regularly training here but also some members of the Olympic judo squad coming by regularly for some traditional training, not to even mention the agreement with the NYPD for additional hand-to-hand combat training of their special teams.

“And the community center part of it?” Alec asks, rather obviously relieved at his increase of enthusiasm at this topic.

So, definitely able to read Magnus then.

Magnus tilts his head slightly, eyes focused on the man across from him. It's been years since he met someone who could actually read him, who could see even slightly beyond his mask and was also been interested enough to try.

Well, what do you know.

He blinks, makes himself relent in the possibly rather penetrating stare he was focusing on the other man, before replying with a slight shrug, "As soon as the center had gained some traction, I opened up some of the rooms as a community center. It started out as just two rooms for anyone practicing martial arts to use, but now it's almost an entire floor."

And as Alec nods and smiles at him - warm and bright and genuine - Magnus can admit to himself that he has certainly gained a renewed appreciation for that particular decision of his to start a community center. Especially, considering who exactly decided to make use of those rooms and who Magnus might never have met if he had never decided to open up parts of his building to the public.

+++

Alec sets down the drinks he just got from the bar, before settling back into his seat at the table diagonally from Magnus.

When the bar started getting too crowded a while ago, Alec had suggested they move over to one of the tables instead and he had admittedly breathed a sigh of relief when Magnus had just easily agreed instead of taking the presented chance to come up with a reason to leave.

Alec honestly doesn't even know why he is still so nervous about tonight working out.

It’s just, he's been having far more fun than he honestly thought he would have, no matter how high his hopes for tonight might have been. But Magnus does serious conversation just as well as he does airy banter – even though it took Alec a bit to recognize Magnus' delightfully sarcastic commentary as such, seeing as the other man is somehow able to keep an entirely straight face no matter how ridiculous what he just said might be.

So admittedly, it's a little hard to read him - although, Alec thinks he might be slowly getting the hang of it - and Magnus is just far more naturally quiet, seemingly just happy to listen, than Alec is used to, seeing as he usually has to fight to get a word in edgewise with his dates.

But as quiet as he is, Magnus does seem honestly interested in Alec, entirely, attentively focused on everything he says, his questions showing that he is definitely invested in the conversation, and he also seems entirely happy to answer anything Alec asks in return. Magnus just does so in a far calmer manner than Alec is used to.

Maybe Alec should just relax and just go with it.

“So, you mentioned you work in architecture, right?” Magnus is asking after gratefully accepting the drink.

“I work in an architectural design firm,” Alec nods, fully settling back into his chair. “I honestly love it.” He truly does. It's everything he ever wanted in a job.

Magnus smiles at that. “As cliché as the question may be, but what do you enjoy most about it?”

Alec spreads his hands with an easy smile, “As strange as it sounds, I like pretty much everything about it. Mostly, because it’s just the right mixture of things I like.”

Magnus is watching him attentively, clearly waiting for him to continue, so Alec elaborates. “I just love the diversity of it. I love the designing, the creative process, but I don’t think I’d want a purely creative job. So, I like that it is still mostly a normal, structured office job but entirely creative in itself. And while you develop ideas and designs on your own, afterwards you work in teams to realize the concepts you come up with and to implement everything. And it’s you also spend quite a bit of time outside at construction sites or sites for potential buildings, so you aren't inside all the time. And while my office is mainly based in New York, they also have some projects in other cities, so I do get to travel a little for some projects."

By the end of his mini-monologue, Magnus is smiling a small smile at him, probably at his enthusiasm when talking about his job.

So, Alec concludes with, "It just has a bit of everything I want in a job.”

Magnus' interest seems honest, genuine, when he asks which of the projects Alec is currently working on is his favorite. And it's been a while since someone was actually interested in listening to him prattle on about the job he loves.

And the conversation just keeps flowing between them.

+++

"And the kids call you Mr. Mags or Mr. B?" Alec asks, his eyes fixed on Magnus.

Magnus who has by now lost his suit jacket, leaving him in slacks and a dress shirt, Magnus whose attention is entirely focused on him and who looks even prettier in the muted light of the bar than he does under the fluorescent lights of the Downworld's hallways.

And just imagining Magnus with a little eyeliner has Alec's throat go a little dry already. Because, _damn_ , those eyes.

Although, going by Magnus' rather conservative style, seeing him with makeup is likely going to have to stay one of Alec's many, many fantasies about the other man, no matter how well tonight has been going.

 _It's a damn shame, though,_ Alec thinks somewhat mournfully.

"Hm," Magnus hums in agreement. "The children call me Mr. Mags and the teenagers either Mr. M or Mr. B depending which one they like better at the time."

"But why the abbreviations? How did that come about?" Alec leans forward, rather endeared by the small smile that is now playing around Magnus' mouth, pretty much from the moment Alec brought up the children under the man's care.

Magnus suddenly looks different, a little warmer, softer, some of that stoicism he seems to wear like a cloak just seeming to fall away. And Alec _definitely_ likes seeing him like this.

Magnus’ smile just widens slightly, “I’ve been Mr. Mags to the kids ever since giving my first kids class. Turns out, four year olds cannot pronounce the name Magnus and it mostly comes out as something resembling ‘Mags’ instead. And before I knew it, suddenly all the children were convinced that it was a codename."

"A codename?"

"For 'magician'." Magnus shrugs, expression entirely fond. "The kids decided that it was obviously a codename to hide my supposed magical abilities, but _of_ _course_ it has to be kept a secret from all the other adults.”

“Of course,” Alec agrees with an important nod and an easy grin.

Magnus smiles back, “I have been Mr. Mags to them ever since and, by god, do I not have the heart to even hint at not actually being a magician in disguise. Hence, the magical band-aids."

Alec knows he is grinning at this point as well. Note to self, get Magnus talking about his kid classes and he promptly loses most of his reservation, becoming almost chatty.

It's rather charming, endearing, adorable almost.

"And the teenagers?" he asks, not willing to let this line of conversation drop off quite yet and Magnus promptly tilts his head, now watching him with something rather attentive in his eyes, quite possibly catching on that Alec is rather purposely staying on topic but, oh well.

"A few of them have been coming to the center since they were children as well or have siblings in the kid classes, so they just kind of brought the name with them into the older groups," Magnus finally says. "And because teenagers need to be cooler they promptly abbreviated it even further to Mr. M." The smile on his face is warm as he talks about the kids under his care, expression entirely indulgently fond.

And Alec just grins, rather helplessly endeared now. "It's cute, adorable really."

"They are," Magnus agrees, even though Alec certainly wasn’t only talking about the kids.

And yeah, he doesn't stand a chance against this one, does he?

Really, he might as well give in now.

+++

Alec is waylaid by his siblings, the moment he steps through the door to their apartment.

"So? How was it?" Izzy asks eagerly. “How was the date?”

From where he is standing - barely having made it through the door - he can see Jace lingering in the doorway to the kitchen, his brother pretending not to care but clearly listening intently.

Seems like his siblings have been lying in wait all night. Nosy busybodies, the both of them.

So, instead of indulging them, Alec takes quite a bit of delight in taking his sweet time answering, carefully removing his coat and hanging it in the hallway closet, taking off his shoes and putting them perfectly side by side in the shoe cupboard.

By the time he has finished unwinding his scarf, Izzy is pretty much vibrating in place with curiosity and Jace has given up pretending not to be listening in, having stepped up next to her with a matching expectant look on his face.

"Alec! Come on! How was it?" Izzy repeats.

Like nagging ever got her anywhere with him. He just gives an entirely uninformative hum and casually wanders into the kitchen to get a glass of water, before he finally turns around to lean back against the sink, facing the two of them.

And then he sighs.

His siblings seem to be holding their breath in anticipation and Alec might be enjoying this situation a little bit too much. But, excuse him, he is still a little giddy from just how well tonight went. Let him have his fun. And what is more fun than making your busybody siblings twitch with curiosity.

Finally, he focuses on them and concedes, "You were right."

Immediately, both of them are grinning and opening their mouth - probably to joyfully tell him 'I told you so' - before they realize that Alec hasn't said which one of them he is referring to, whether he means Izzy with her conviction that Alec will be getting engaged soon or Jace's certainty that Alec will realize just what sort of a prick Magnus is.

"Who?" They promptly demand in unison.

Alec sighs again, making it sound extra forlorn to keep them guessing just a little longer.

Another second, and then he finally gives in, a broad, smug smile spreading over his face as he says, "He’s fucking perfect and I might as well go buy the ring now."

A pause.

Then Izzy whoops loudly, her grin blinding. Before she is promptly flipping around to face Jace with an outstretched hand. "Pay up, sucker!"

Alec just rolls his eyes in amused exasperation. Figures they would place bets on his date, never mind just how invested he himself had been in its outcome.

Oh, what a joy it is to have siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, an entire chapter of malec finding things to adore about each other :) This date was supposed to be just a single scene of them getting to know each other but as always, malec does as malec wants XD And I really hope Magnus turned out alright, because I wanted to make him reserved and maybe a little stoic, but not really standoffish or shy or anything along those lines... Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thanks so much for all your lovely comments and kudos! You guys are just wonderful (*^^*)


	4. Chapter 4

As much as he had teased his siblings about his date with Magnus - and, yes, he knows it was only casual drinks but in his eyes it still counts as a date, so there - Alec honestly hadn’t exaggerated in the slightest just how well it truly went.

Even after spending barely a few hours together in total, Alec can't help but feel like he has never just _clicked_ with another person like he did with Magnus pretty much from the start, despite the man's rather reserved nature.

Thankfully, the feeling seems to be rather mutual, because when Alec calls Magnus two days later - having made himself wait at least one day so as not to appear _that_ eager - they agree on having drinks again the next weekend.

And the next date goes just as well as the last one.

The week after that, they go out for lunch because Magnus has business in the part of the city where Alec works and this time it's actually Magnus who calls him to suggest they meet. Alec is admittedly rather delighted by the new development.

And it all just progresses from there.

They go on dates, going rather quickly from casual drinks or coffee or lunch to dinner dates, both of them doing their best to make time and managing to see each other at the least every couple of days.

And the more time they spend together, the more Alec gets caught up in the other man, and by the time they share their first kiss, Alec is already far beyond infatuated, already well on his way to truly falling for this outwardly so very stoic but inwardly so very warm-hearted man.

 

* * *

 

The first time they kiss, it’s after their sixth date.

Well, two casual drink dates, two lunch dates, once just for coffee, and one actual dinner date with cloth napkins and everything - 'cause Alec is no heathen - but he has been counting every single one of those as actual dates, thank you very much.

It's actually Magnus who initiates the kiss.

After their date, Alec decided to walk Magnus to his building – 'cause, again, he is no heathen… and also maybe because he doesn’t quite want the night to be over yet – and the entire evening has been pretty damn perfect, with excellent food at a nice and cozy little restaurant, the most beautiful man Alec has ever seen across from him, and an ever-changing flow of lighthearted conversation and serious discussions and stories about their own lives between them.

Even now, they are still talking - Alec just having told Magnus a story about his siblings' first forays into martial arts - and the other man's quiet, warm laughter has him grinning slightly as well, so very taken by the sight of Magnus relaxed and smiling.

It's been like this all evening, with Alec pretty much incapable of ripping his eyes away from Magnus for more than a couple of seconds at any point in time. There is just something about this man - a sort of spark, lighting up everything around him, despite his reserved nature - that has Alec spellbound, captivated, almost enthralled, unable and entirely _unwilling_ to ever truly look away from him.

And, why would he?

Because the best thing about this? Magnus seems just as incapable of looking away as Alec himself is.

So, when they finally come to a stop in the entrance of Magnus' building, Alec is still watching him and Magnus is just returning his gaze, watching him right back.

There is a brief pause. And somehow, the atmosphere between them has shifted slightly, that not-quite-veiled, ever-present, heated anticipation that has been humming between them all night, suddenly at the forefront.

And then, Magnus is stepping a little closer to him, eyes intent but warm. "I had a lovely time tonight, Alexander," he says quietly.

"Me, too," he returns just as quietly, focused entirely on Magnus and the warmth and sudden invitation he can see in his eyes. Alec is entirely helpless against the draw, takes another step closer, unable not to, still incapable of looking away.

Magnus' lips curve a little further, something the slightest bit coy suddenly curling at the edges of his smile.

 _By god, he is so incredibly beautiful_ , Alec thinks a little helplessly. All the more so now, with that bit of teasing and definite heat glinting in Magnus' eyes.

And all that desire that Alec has been swimming in for weeks now - desire that he has been fighting with ever since he first saw Magnus, that has gotten so much stronger ever since he realized that Magnus isn’t only beautiful on the outside but even more so on the inside, only ever increasing the more time they spend together, desire that Alec had successfully ignored until now - suddenly comes pooling back in.

Magnus shifts even closer, and there is barely any space remaining between them now. Alec can almost feel the warmth of his body so close, can almost feel his breath on his face, can almost smell that citrusy fresh, earthen scent that always seems to surround Magnus.

Almost.

His hands come up without any conscious decision on his part, curling around Magnus' hips on either side, pulls him just that little bit closer, needing something to touch, to hold on to with Magnus so close to him.

They are so close and Alec can see every detail of the other man's face, could probably count every single one of his eyelashes, if he weren’t so distracted by the flecks of gold he can see shimmering in Magnus' eyes, thinks he could easily get lost in gazing into them.

Another couple of seconds. And then, _finally_ , Magnus leans in, closes the last distance between them.

Their lips meet.

It’s entirely chaste at first, sweet almost. Just warm lips, moving slightly against each other, warmth curling through Alec at the softness of the touch.

But it only stays chaste for a few seconds.

Then, Magnus is licking softly, sweetly at Alec's lips, licking into his mouth, easily deepening the kiss, turning it from slow and tender to deep and intense within moments.

A shiver of heat runs through Alec. He lets one of his hands slide up Magnus' back, lets it curl around the nape of his neck, pulls him in the slightest bit closer.

And Magnus just hums sensually, follows the pull, almost pliant in his arms, tongue stroking languidly, slickly against his own, even as one of his hands twists in Alec's hair, firmly tugging him closer.

Alec groans quietly, entirely taken off guard by the heat of the kiss, somehow not having expected Magnus to kiss like this at all, to so easily cast aside his usual reticence in this.

He presses a little closer, drags his thumb up the side of Magnus' neck, stops beneath his jaw to tilt his head for a better angle, deepens the kiss.

And, seriously, what _is_ this? First time kisses have no business being this hot. Because the thought of good this will be with a bit of practice – how good anything _else_ between them must be if they already have this much chemistry during their first kiss – has pure heated want shivering through him.

Magnus' other hand comes up, rests softly against the side of his face, thumb running gently, tenderly along his cheekbone, a perfect counterpoint to the deep, intense, sensual heat of the kiss.

It has something hot twist deep inside Alec and he tightens his hold, digs his fingers into where they are still curled around Magnus' hip, curls his other hand a little tighter around the nape of his neck, crowds him further. Lets himself get lost in the kiss, in the slick slide of tongues and the pure heat between them, in the feeling of having Magnus so close.

Alec doesn't know for how long they actually kiss, deep and intense and so good. Achingly good.

When they finally pull apart, Magnus' lips are pink and slightly swollen and Alec wants nothing more than to lean in again, to get lost in kissing him again.

He watches with slightly hooded eyes as Magnus' lips curve into the slightest grin, watches his tongue dart out to lick along his lower lip, as though chasing Alec's taste.

Heat punches through him.

He makes himself drag his eyes away, glances up to meet Magnus' eyes, finds himself hypnotized by the teasing glint he finds there.

Magnus smiles at him almost sweetly, belied by the heated desire in his eyes. "Good night, Alexander," he says, voice low and pleased. "Thank you for the lovely evening."

Alec swallows, nods, says something similar in reply, and watches – still feeling a little dazed – as Magnus saunters away, disappearing through the private entrance into his building.

It takes Alec another couple of seconds to regain all of his faculties. But then he feels a sudden, rather delighted, smug smirk spread over his face.

He licks his lips, even as he turns around to finally make his own way back home. Can't help but think how this isn't at all what he had expected kissing Magnus would be like.

No, this is so much better.

Because reticent and stoic, Magnus may be.

But timid, he clearly is not.

And, yeah, Alec can most certainly work with that.

 

* * *

 

After that, Alec just can’t help but want as many chances as possible to kiss this man who he is more than infatuated with at this point.

They continue going on dates whenever they can possibly fit it into their schedules and the more time he spends with Magnus, the more Alec finds himself hooked.

Everything about Magnus is simply fascinating, mesmerizing, so captivating to him.

The man is always calm, stoic, entirely controlled, barely showing any reaction to anything, no emotions to be read on his face, seeming almost cold on the outside. But Alec has long-since realized that it’s quite simply just a front.

Magnus might be stoic on the outside but Alec is certain that he has never met someone as absolutely compassionate and self-sacrificingly kind before.

Magnus cares. So, so deeply.

He wears a mask as he was taught to as a child but inside he is so warm and gentle and _soft_ that Alec feels like he is uncovering a sort of treasure every time he gets another glimpse of Magnus’ true self.

And once they actually start dating, once they finally make it official, Magnus _lets_ him. Lets him peel back the layers, lets him glimpse behind his armor so clearly built out of necessity rather than preference. And sometimes Alec is almost breathless with the trust it must require for Magnus to do so.

Seeing him without his masks, without his carefully constructed armor, seeing all that empathic compassion and soft kindness hidden beneath, only makes Alec want to see more – always _more_ – even while desperately wanting to add himself to the protections surrounding the far-too-soft heart of the man he already cares so deeply about.

And Alec knows he is rather dangerously close to truly falling for Magnus despite only having known him for a couple of weeks in total.

He knows. He also doesn’t care.

Because, thankfully, his feelings seem to be at least generally reciprocated and as their relationship grows more and more serious, they both clearly do their best to make time for each other in their admittedly rather busy schedules.

Although, it's less of a struggle than Alec would have thought, everything about them strangely just seeming to fit together.

Honestly, Alec finds it almost effortless to integrate the other man into his life.

So, it shouldn't be too surprising when Alec finds himself inviting Magnus along as his plus one for a work dinner so as to get some more time to spend with his boyfriend, barely a couple of weeks after they officially started dating.

And Magnus not only agrees to go, turns up as promised and proceeds to somehow charm every single one of his coworkers and bosses at the dinner despite barely speaking a word to most of them. And only about a week later Magnus turns right around and asks Alec whether he'd like to come to some NYPD event thing that he is invited to.

And after that, it just becomes a thing.

Which is also how Alec realizes that it’s not only Magnus’ job that keeps him so very busy on a regular basis - always jetting from national competition to local demonstration to international conference – but that just the sheer number of events he attends in NYC alone is a little ridiculous. And not just _any_ events.

Because Alec suddenly finds himself at events like the mayor’s birthday, the NYPD Gala, or the governor’s ball, rubbing elbows with some of the most influential people in the entire city as he tags along as Magnus’ plus one.

Because Magnus apparently knows everyone who is _anyone_ in the wider NYC area and he seems to be a sort of must-have guest for literally everyone. Because whenever anything happens, whenever any sort of event goes down, Magnus is _always_ invited, be it a fancy dinner with the city's elite, an art gallery opening of a friend, or just a Brooklyn neighborhood barbeque.

So, yes, Magnus really is stupidly busy.

Thus, finding time to spend together would be rather difficult, but _thankfully_ Magnus’ main place of work also just so happens to be where Alec already spends most of his free time, even without the added motivation of getting to see his boyfriend.

He rather quickly gets into the habit of coming by Magnus' office in the center whenever he is at the Downworld for his own training, sometimes to talk, sometimes for coffee, sometimes just to steal a quick kiss.

And every time Alec appears in his doorway, Magnus smiles at him, clearly having no objections to this particular development.

 

* * *

 

Magnus is leaning over his desk in his office, trying to sort out the training schedule for next week. There is that ridiculous demonstration for the city council he agreed to for some unknown reason and it's messing up the entire class schedule.

He is so focused on the task at hand that he barely even reacts to the knock on his office door.

"Come in," Magnus says absently without actually looking up.

Maybe if he shifts the Kendo class to- _hm, no that won't work, the room is reserved for another group in that time-slot._ What if he just shortens all lessons by half an hour? But, well that won't help in the least because there is no way everyone will be able to shift their schedules like that on such short notice. _Hm, maybe if I-_

Someone clears their throat, reminding Magnus that there is someone in the room with him.

But he already knows who this is and he can feel a slight smile forming on his face as he looks up from his desk. As expected, there is Alexander.

Somehow - while Magnus wasn't looking - it has become something of a ritual where Alexander comes by his office before or after his own training session, sometimes even both.

And as every other time, as soon as he has Magnus’ attention Alexander is already crossing the room, rounds the desk and then leans down for a kiss.

Some days, Magnus has found, this might honestly be the thing he looks forward to most.

And the kisses are always different. Sometimes soft, sometimes just a quick peck in greeting, sometimes languid, and sometimes - like apparently today - they quickly turn into something hotter.

Alexander's tongue is already running along Magnus' lower lip, no real pressure, teasing. But as soon as Magnus parts his lips slightly, Alexander is licking into his mouth, easily deepening the kiss.

A pulse of heat runs through Magnus.

_Jesus, this guy can kiss._

He can't help but get lost in the feeling of tongues sliding together, the heat of Alexander so close, the warmth of his hands.

Thankfully, he manages to pull away after a bit and Alexander doesn’t protest when he does.  

'Thankfully' because for one Magnus still has a class to teach in about twenty minutes and he hates being late to anything. And also 'thankfully' because Magnus isn't sure just how steadfast he would be about pulling away if his boyfriend actually put up a fight.

But finally, with a last swipe of his tongue along Magnus' lower lip, Alexander pulls back, although he remains close, foreheads almost leaning together.

"Hey," Magnus murmurs in greeting.

"Hey." Alexander answers just as quietly, his eyes still fixed on Magnus' lips.

And Magnus does his best not to smile as he casually runs his tongue along his own lower lip as though chasing Alexander's taste, which he recently figured out gets to his boyfriend quite effectively.

The punched-out little noise Alexander makes at the sight, eyes darkening visibly, is more than a little satisfying.

Finally, Magnus just asks casually, "How was your day?"

Alexander looks up, eyes him almost playfully - probably not quite sure whether Magnus is truly aware of the teasing he is doing - but then just turns to casually sit back against the desk next to where Magnus is sitting. "Been good so far." A smirk tilts his lips. "And the day just got even better."

"Hm. I bet." Magnus replies with a slight grin of his own, can't help it.

Good lord, he hasn't been this happy in such a long time he can't quite remember whether he was ever this happy at all.

The last time he _thought_ he was happy had been with Camille. And how absolutely wrong Magnus had been about that. But, well, that's a topic better not ruminated over at this moment.

He glances back up and finds Alexander watching him intently, possibly able to see that Magnus' thoughts just took a turn down a somewhat darker road. It still surprises him just how well Alexander seems to be able to read him.

"So," Alexander finally says. "What would you say if I asked you to come out with me and my siblings this weekend? They want to meet you."

Magnus raises his eyebrows. "I'm fairly certain, your siblings already know me, Alexander."

"Yeah, but they want to meet you officially. Or rather unofficially. Officially in an unofficial setting?" Alexander huffs. "You know what I mean."

"Indeed, I do," Magnus agrees with a slight smile. "So, how would you like to go about that? Dinner? Or something less formal?"

It doesn't make much of a difference to Magnus either way. He'll be nervous anyway, no matter what sort of setting they choose.

"I was thinking, and please tell me if you would like something else," Alexander waits for his nod - really this man is adorable when he worries about Magnus - before continuing, "I was thinking, it's Clary's birthday in two weeks."

"Your brother's girlfriend." Magnus says, thankfully only needing a second to recall the name. It's quite the task to keep up with the countless names of friends and acquaintances that Alexander keeps throwing around. His boyfriend truly has a gift for attracting people to hover in his orbit.

Not like Magnus can judge, seeing as he seems to so recently have joined them.

"Exactly." Alexander nods. "And we were planning to take her out on Friday. Maybe some drinks and then a club. Something along those lines. And I thought, it would be nice and casual but still just us. Also, Jace will be distracted by Clary, which is always a good thing."

Magnus nods. "That does sound like a nice setting. Are you sure they won't mind me crashing the party?" he asks carefully.

That gets him a warm smile. "I'm sure. If anything they’ll be happy to hear you’ll be joining us. Izzy is about ready to strangle me out of curiosity and no matter what he might pretend, Jace isn't much better."

Magnus laughs quietly. "Alright then," he agrees.

"Great," Alexander exclaims, leaning down for another quick - disappointingly chaste - kiss. "Should we meet at the club or do you want me to come pick you up?"

Magnus tilts his head slightly. "I have a thing during the day that might run a little late, so meeting at the club would be much easier to organize."

Alexander nods and pushes himself off the desk just as something else occurs to Magnus.

He hesitates for a second, not wanting to sound silly by asking about a dress code but then reminding himself that if he'll already be nervous enough about officially meeting his boyfriend's family without also having to stress out about his outfit possibly being off the mark.

"Just to make sure,” he asks carefully. “What sort of club or rather dress code are we talking here?"

"Hm, nothing too fancy," Alec shrugs nonchalantly. “I usually just wear a nice shirt. Never had a problem getting in.”

And Magnus knows his smile is caught somewhere between adoring and exasperated, "I doubt there is anywhere in this entire city where you couldn't get in, my dear, independent of what you might be wearing."

Alexander just grins at him brightly, smugly, confidently.

Thankfully, this man understands Magnus' brand of indirect compliments quite well.

"Like that would be any different for you," Alexander scoffs cheerfully, letting his eyes drag rather obviously, appreciatively over Magnus.

He just rolls his eyes good-naturedly. No matter what Alexander keeps saying, Magnus knows that compared to Alexander he really isn't much to look at, especially not in his normal, boring getup.

Now there's a thought.

_I could play dress up. It's been years since I got to do that._

Magnus tilts his head thoughtfully. "How fancy does your sister usually dress for these sorts of things?" From what he has seen, Isabelle is definitely the most fashion-conscious out of the three Lightwood siblings, seems to practically live in her various, rather spectacular high heels.

"Oh, don't even," Alexander scoffs. "Izzy always goes the extra mile to get ready and she has yet to find a dress that's too short, too skimpy, or too glittery for her. Last time we went out for Jace's birthday, she wore a silver dress made entirely out of these little silver plastic disks? And Clary isn't any better. I mean, they look fabulous once they are done, but it takes them literally _hours_ to get ready."

Magnus nods wisely, easily filtering out his boyfriend's complaining about girls taking too long in the bathroom, even as he tries not to smile at Alexander's clear lack of fashion knowledge.

And something of his amusement at Alexander's struggles to describe dresses and their material must show on his face because his boyfriend promptly offers, "I have pictures?" And immediately digs out his phone.

It only takes Alexander a few moments to find what he is looking for and then he turns to casually lean over the back of Magnus' chair pressing the sides of their heads together, wrapping the arm holding the phone around his shoulders so they can look at the phone together instead of just handing it to him.

Magnus certainly approves of the closeness, breathing in the scent of Alexander's shampoo and the leather of his coat, tilts his head slightly to give Alexander more room when he is starts pressing little kisses along his jaw.

He is so distracted that he barely glances at the picture, only making sure that Isabelle really does get dressed up as fabulously as her brother just described and then fully focusing on the feeling of Alexander so close, his lips moving down his neck, the feeling of his teeth scraping softly, bluntly over the skin of his throat.

Magnus could easily get lost in this.

+++

He does get lost in it.

And he is almost late for his next class.

 

* * *

 

Next Friday - the day he will unofficially officially meet Alexander's siblings - comes a little too quickly in Magnus' opinion.

Far too soon, he is standing in front of his closet, wondering whether he should truly do the whole party getup thing or maybe just go as his usual self after all. Or maybe something in between? Just put on one of his fancy suits, maybe a silk shirt, no tie, and definitely no makeup.

It's not because Magnus is afraid of looking anything but spectacular in his full party getup.  
Quite to the contrary. He knows the New York nightlife rather well, and when he still used to go out regularly there hadn't been a man or woman who he couldn't get to go home with him.

But.

He really has no way of knowing how Alexander might react.

Because Alexander is clearly attracted to his normal, boring version and he is kind of worried that his boyfriend might just be the _one_ person who would think his getup strange. Maybe Alexander doesn't like it when men wear makeup or jewelry or tight pants or silk. Maybe Alexander likes his men just like Magnus' everyday self, drab and boring.

On the other hand, Alexander doesn't really seem to be the kind of guy who chooses his partners for their fashion sense at all.

 _And thank god for that_ , Magnus can’t help but think, still not entirely sure how he managed to catch Alexander’s attention in the first place, much less how he ever managed to keep it.

Alexander who himself is so gorgeous, has that attention-grabbing presence so few people have, not to even mention friendly, family-oriented, martial arts-loving, and is so very open and straightforward, but still so absolutely empathic towards everyone around him.

And he’s Magnus’ boyfriend.

Magnus never had a boyfriend before.

Don't get him wrong, he had quite a bit of fun at college, has had several girlfriends over the years - most mere dalliances but a few of them rather serious - and had more than his fair share of hookups and one-night stands with girls _and_ guys. Sometimes even with both at once.

Yes, college was most certainly fun.

But somehow Magnus just never had a serious relationship with another man before, never had an actual boyfriend. Much less one like Alexander.

And Magnus quite honestly adores their time together, how easy things are between them, naturally developing from casual dates to finally making it official just a couple of weeks ago.

To himself, Magnus can admit that he is almost embarrassingly eager for every chance he gets to spend time with Alexander. It doesn’t even matter whether it’s a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant or whether it’s barely a couple of minutes between lessons talking at the Downworld.

But.

When they go out, it’s just that sometimes Magnus almost feels like a fake in his suits and with his side-part, feels like his nails should be colorful, his fingers weighed down by rings, his eyes lined until they pop.

And years ago, Magnus had sworn to himself that he will never again try to make himself into someone he is not, _not for anyone_. Not after Camille left him in pieces despite Magnus turning himself into everything she ever demanded of him.

He frowns and finally just huffs, calls himself a coward for even considering chickening out now and instead turns to walk into his bathroom. If he is going to really dress up for the first time in almost four years, then he will do it all the way. 

Now, which color of highlights would go best with the shirt he picked out to wear today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting it off here! But the actual scene of them going out simply didn't fit into this chapter anymore or the word count of this would have been plain ridiculous XD  
> And after spending the entire last chapter just on their first date, I decided to skip over some of the developing relationship for once and do this sort-of summary instead. Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> And thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and kudos! You guys are wonderful (*^^*)


	5. Chapter 5

Alec is nervous.

He is currently in a cab with his siblings and Clary on their way to Pandemonium, everyone having agreed to meet there, including Clary's art school friends and also where Magnus will come to meet them.

And despite knowing full well that there is nothing to worry about, Alec just can't help feeling a little nervous about tonight.

He doesn't even really know why.

It’s not like Magnus hasn’t already met his siblings and even though it was only ever for a couple of minutes at a time – sometimes when Magnus came by to pick him up for a date at their apartment or when the three of them ran into him at the center – Alec is still fairly certain they've seen enough of each other to be able to get along tonight as well.

Well, his siblings had better be on their best behavior.

Alec has put up with a lot of shitty meet-the-family get-togethers on their behalf over the years. He will kick their asses six ways to Sunday if they don't return the favor tonight.

But, honestly, his siblings are well-aware just how gone Alec is for Magnus, so he thinks they'll at least try to behave tonight.

Finally, the cab comes to a halt at the usual cab drop-off point and when they all spill out of the car onto the street right in front of Pandemonium, they are greeted by the rather familiar sight of a long line of partygoers stretching out in front of the club, everyone waiting to get inside.

They already know the drill - seeing as Pandemonium is definitely one of their absolute favorite clubs in the entire city - and easily just start making their way towards the end of the line.

As usual, everyone who is waiting here kind of looks like they walked off the pages of a fashion magazine. Because if there is ever a reason to dress up it's when trying to get into Pandemonium, one of the hottest nightclubs in New York City.

Alec blinks, almost coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the walkway at that particular thought.

Because suddenly he is reminded of Magnus asking him about the dress code for tonight just a few days ago. And how Alec had told his definitely-not-so-fashion-conscious boyfriend that 'just a nice shirt' would do for tonight.

Another glance around at all the people around them, down at himself, and around their group, everyone dressed to the absolute max.

_Shit._

He had mainly been trying to make Magnus feel comfortable at the prospect of going out clubbing with Alec and his siblings. Because Magnus doesn’t seem to be all that into fashion - not that Alec is either - and he had thought maybe telling him not to worry about his outfit for tonight might help make him more relaxed.

Only now, Alec suddenly can't help but think that he might actually have screwed up by telling Magnus to dress casual when Pandemonium is anything but.

And of course this little fact only occurs Alec now, when it's far too late to do something about it, seeing as Magnus is probably already on his way.

Damnit.

But they had talked about Izzy always dressing up to the max, right? And he had shown Magnus a picture from their last night out, so he should know how dressy they had all been in those pictures, right?

...except Alec had also been distracting his boyfriend at the time. Quite effectively, if he remembers correctly.

Alec blows out a breath.

He can only hope that Magnus went by what he saw of the pictures rather than what Alec – rather moronically – told him.

And if Magnus didn’t, they will quite simply just have to move Clary’s birthday party somewhere else. Go to a place where the bouncers _aren’t_ known for not letting anyone in who isn’t dressed up to the club’s standards.

Which is the exact moment, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he immediately reaches for it to check the message. As expected, it’s from Magnus.

_'Just got out of the cab.'_

So, his boyfriend is apparently already here.

"Magnus is here. I'll go get him," Alec announces to the others, doesn’t actually wait for a reply before he is already striding off in the direction of the cab drop-off point.

Alec just wants a few seconds to kiss Magnus hello and not make his boyfriend try to pick them out in the crowd on top of everything else.

He gets closer to the club entrance, eyes scanning the crowd, trying to find Magnus amongst the numerous people milling about, a slight frown on his face when he can’t seem to pick out his boyfriend in the crowd.

Alec doesn't actually see him until he is only a few steps away from him, almost overlooks him entirely.

Because _this_ is certainly not what he had been expecting to find when looking for Magnus in the crowd.

Alec just simply freezes in place.

Blinks. Swallows.

And then proceeds to stare helplessly.

Because Magnus-

Magnus _looks_ -

But that's- How...

Okay, brain, how about a reboot?

Magnus himself hasn’t actually spotted him yet, which thankfully gives him a little time to try and take in the full picture of what he is currently seeing.

He just stares, eyes a little wide.

Because, simply put, Magnus looks absolutely amazing.

Alec can't even see the entire outfit because of the coat his boyfriend is wearing on top, but he _can_ see that Magnus’ hair is styled up instead of his usual side-part, the blue highlights at the tips, his eyes lined in black, the dark eyeshadow, and even his lips seem to glisten slightly.

Alec stares helplessly at the sight of his boyfriend wearing makeup, even as his brain does its best to continue processing, still somewhat stunned but so so eager, almost _hungry_ to see the rest of his boyfriend’s outfit.

He lets his eyes drag downwards.

Takes in the red silk shirt he can see under the open coat, the tight pants, and the heeled shoes. Good _god_.

He swallows.

Because the shirt isn’t entirely done up, red silk split to reveal the upper part of Magnus’ chest, and for several moments Alec is utterly incapable of dragging his eyes away from the tantalizing sight of his necklaces lying against the bared skin of Magnus’ chest.

Alec breathes out, licks his lower lip, makes himself take in the rest of the picture.

Because to top it all off, it seems that not only are Magnus’ fingernails painted but there are also several rings on his fingers, metal catching the light with every movement, glinting as he gestures at someone.

At _someone_ who his boyfriend is talking to but doesn't look that familiar with. _Someone_ who is standing much closer to Magnus than _Alec_ is comfortable with.

Alec blinks, frowns.

 _Someone_ being a guy who is clearly trying to come on to his boyfriend.

That certainly shakes Alec from his slight daze. Rather promptly.

Because, no.

That guy – whoever he may be – can go take a walk and find himself his own breathtakingly gorgeous dream guy who looks all straight-laced during the day and apparently wears silk shirts and jewelry and makeup in his free time.

This one is already spoken for.

Three quick strides and Alec easily, naturally lets his arm slide around Magnus' waist.

"Hey, babe," he greets easily as he pulls Magnus into his side.

And, alright. So, Alec might be laying it on a bit thick, but he also doesn't care. All the better to make it clear to everyone around that Magnus is already very much taken.

Magnus doesn't even twitch at appearance, probably having seen Alec coming.

Instead, he just tilts his head up to look at him. A slight smile in greeting. "Hey. Came to pick me up?"

"Oh, yes." Alec appreciatively lets his eyes drag over Magnus, who looks even prettier from up close. "You look amazing, Magnus."

The smile widens the slightest bit. "Do I now? So, you like?"

"Oh, do I ever," Alec says, not even trying to hide the absolute appreciation in his voice, lets some of that hunger and heat currently running through him bleed into his eyes, lets himself get completely lost in staring at his boyfriend and how incredible he looks right now - even more so close up - for a couple of seconds.

Oh. There is glitter in the eyeliner Magnus is wearing. Alec _definitely_ likes.

Magnus just gazes back at him, apparently happy to let Alec look his fill. Although, there is something definitely coy tugging at the corners of his smile, that slight teasing glint – which Alec usually only ever gets to see in private – suddenly gleaming in Magnus’ eyes.

Alec adores seeing it.

And he would have been entirely happy to just continue staring at his absolutely breathtaking boyfriend for the next hour or so. Possibly all night.

But then, someone right next to them is clearing their throat, rather rudely shaking them from their little bubble.

They both glance over.

It's the guy from earlier. Why is he still here?

"You sure you wanna stick with him?" the guy asks Magnus, even as he eyes Alec rather disdainfully. "Doesn't look like this kid would know how to proper take care of you. I could show you a good time."

Alec immediately feels a slight smirk tug at his lips, honestly amused. Childish insults stopped working on him years ago right around the time he realized his training would let him put most anyone straight into the ground if he so chooses.

And Magnus just raises an eyebrow, looking utterly unconcerned. Alec is sure he is the only one here who is able to read the defintie amusement in his eyes as he replies, "Oh dear, you are quite mistaken. Thank you for your offer, but I am most certainly 'taken care of'."

Thankfully, the guy only grumbles a bit, scowls fiercely at Alec but then turns to try his luck somewhere else. Maybe he can tell that neither Magnus nor Alec might be the best choice to pick a fight with.

Alec watches him go and then looks back towards Magnus, only to be met with a rather appreciative stare from his boyfriend.

"Well, you certainly clean up nice, Mr. Lightwood," Magnus says, eyes dragging over him.

And Alec just scoffs humorously. "Right. Like this is anything compared to you. I mean, _hot damn_ , Magnus."

Magnus' smile only widens and something almost like hunger runs through Alec at the sight of the light blush on the man's cheeks at the compliment. _So damn alluring._

"So, where are the others?" Magnus finally just asks nonchalantly, easily leaning a little further into his side as Alec tightens his arm around his waist, clearly ready to switch topics but apparently happy to stay tucked into Alec's side.

Which is good, seeing as Alec doesn't think he'll be letting go of Magnus any time soon, or at all if he can help it.

Because going by the numerous appreciative stares from all around them, Alec clearly isn't the only one who appreciates the sight of Magnus Bane dressed up and coincidentally looking like he stepped right out of one of Alec’s hottest fantasies.

He lets his eyes drag over his boyfriend once more.

And then just can’t help himself any longer.

He leans in, takes Magnus’ lips in a firm, rather claiming kiss, licks along his lower lip, pulls him in a little closer, lets himself get briefly lost in the heat between them. But he still forces himself to keep the kiss mostly chaste for now, at least for as long as they have an audience, knowing full-well just how much Magnus doesn’t like over-the-top public displays of affection.

Maybe once they are inside and in the muted lighting of the club, maybe then he can pull Magnus aside and hopefully spend some time ravishing his boyfriend without giving the staring masses a free show.

For now, he just tightens his arm around his boyfriend even as he pulls away, and barely keeps from baring his teeth at the onlookers, caught somewhere between smugness and possessiveness. Everyone else is welcome to appreciate from afar, but they are most certainly not allowed to touch.

Instead he finally replies to Magnus' question, "The others are back there." Alec waves his free hand vaguely in the direction of the end of the line.

Magnus blinks in that direction. A pause. "Hm," he then hums in reply, sounding at least slightly amused. At least to Alec.  

He has definitely been getting better at distinguishing the different sorts of hums Magnus always gives depending on his mood, Alec’s personal favorite still being the blissed-out one. Although, that might not be the best line of thought right now, especially not with how irresistible Magnus looks at the moment.

 _Yeah, that's a thought for later. Later, when it's just the two of us. Later, when I can actually_ do _something about it._

Point is, he honestly adores Magnus' little hums that always seem to give more away about what his boyfriend is actually thinking than whatever can be read on his face or whatever he might be saying.

Alec eyes him.

But as usual, Magnus doesn't actually elaborate on his apparent mirth, instead just returning his gaze with an entirely straight face and laughter in his eyes, until Alec himself finally huffs in amused resignation and just starts leading Magnus along the line of people waiting to get into the club, back to where the others are waiting.

Even before they get there, Alec can see that several others – mostly Clary’s art friends – have arrived, so it’s a rather large group at this point, most of whom Alec himself doesn’t actually know.

Izzy is the first to spot them approaching.

She smiles at Alec, blinks, and then does a very obvious double-take as soon as she sees Magnus. Then her grin promptly widens to almost absurd proportions. Figures that Izzy would be delighted to see someone else take 'getting ready' just as serious as she does.

Alec grins back at her, and as soon as they come to stop with their group quickly does a round of introduction for Magnus.

"You already know Jace and Izzy. This is Clary, the birthday girl. And these are some of Clary's friends from art school." Alec admittedly never bothered to actually learn all of Clary's friends' names. Why would he? "Everyone this is Magnus."

There is a slight break in conversation, everyone nodding hello, a few actual greetings thrown in from all sides, all of which Magnus returns stoically, only making an exception for Clary to direct a smile and a ‘Happy Birthday’ at her.

Although by the time introductions are over, Jace is still blinking at Magnus like he has never seen Alec’s boyfriend before. Which, considering Magnus’ current outfit, is actually fair.

But his brother certainly isn’t the only one staring at his boyfriend. He can’t help but notice the rather interested and definitely appreciative glances – from their group and to Alec’s ire also from some of the other people around – being thrown in Magnus’ direction where he is still leaning calmly into Alec’s side.

But before anyone has the chance to say anything – neither for Jace to most likely put his foot in his mouth nor for Izzy to spazz out over Magnus’ outfit, not even for anyone around them to comment in any way – Magnus is already turning slightly to look at him with that same twinkle in his eyes as before.

His boyfriend's earlier amusement clearly hasn’t gone anywhere as Magnus asks almost-but-not-quite nonchalantly, "Is there a particular reason you are all waiting here, all the way at the back of the line?"

Alec eyes him, not quite knowing what to make of the definite mirth he can see in Magnus' eyes.

Izzy – who is still eyeing Magnus’ entire outfit rather intently and seems about a second away from asking Magnus to give her a twirl – just replies absently, “Oh, you always have to wait in line for Pandemonium. It usually takes us about an hour or so to get in.”

“Hm,” Magnus hums. _Definitely amused_. “You wait an hour every time?”

Jace nods, something sardonic in his voice as he replies, "Yeah. Sadly, we can’t just waltz up to the door and be simply waved on in ahead of everyone else."

"You can’t?" Magnus asks and finally his amusement actually bleeds into his expression, making both of Alec’s siblings blink at him in surprise. The arm around Alec’s waist gives a slight squeeze in some sort of warning, right before Magnus returns entirely nonchalantly, "As co-owner of this establishment, I beg to differ."

And then Magnus just uses the arm around Alec to turn the two of them around and casually starts sauntering back in the direction of the entrance.

Alec blinks a little in surprise at this rather unexpected development, lets himself be led even as he feels a slight smirk spreading over his face at the continued silence behind them.

Then, there is a squeal and the sounds of a group scrambling across and under the rope separating the people waiting in line from the sidewalk. 

By the time the rest of the group catches up to them, Magnus and Alec have already reached the entrance.

The bouncer glances up, sees Magnus and immediately steps to the side. 

"Evenin’, Mr. Bane."

"Good evening, Mark," Magnus greets back. "This lot is with me for today." He waves vaguely at their group who are all clustered behind him, watching with wide, anticipatory eyes.

The bouncer nods once and then just moves the cord to let them all inside.

Everyone is promptly scrambling past, clear delight on everyone’s faces.

Izzy is practically squealing, "Oh, I always wanted to do that!", while Clary is grinning broadly in delight and Jace is giving his girlfriend googly eyes.

So, all in all, everything is pretty normal.

Well, aside for the breathtakingly gorgeous guy still leaning into Alec's side.

Who, after waving everyone on through ahead of them, stays right where he is to have a chat with the bouncer. Because apparently that's a thing his boyfriend does.

"How is Tina doing?" Magnus asks without preamble. "She must be close to the due date now?"

The bouncer still looks entirely stoic but he sounds pretty delighted when he replies, "Doin' well. Big as a house, she is. Complainin' about it, too.” A sigh. “All. The. Time."

Magnus laughs quietly. "I hear they do that, especially towards the end."

"Yeah, 'pparently." It's said with a long-suffering sigh and it sounds so comical, coming from this huge guy with the absolutely stoic face that Alec can't help but grin slightly.

Which promptly has Mark focusing on him.

Magnus immediately proceeds to introduce them, "This is Alexander, my boyfriend. And this is Mark, a former student of mine. He used to come to the dojo but then switched to mixed martial arts instead. These days I call him whenever my teenagers get a little too cocky, let Mark throw them around a little. Show them why de-escalation is always the best way to go."

Mark nods a hello but doesn’t bother with an actual greeting, instead promptly asking Alec, "You into anythin'?"

Alec doesn't have to ask what he means. Clearly, this guy lives and breathes martial arts as well.  
"Taekwondo and Kyudo," he returns promptly, always happy to meet another martial arts enthusiast. "Hey, we do a martial arts group thing a few times a week at the Downworld. It's open to anyone who knows what they are doing no matter their discipline. You should come join us some time. It's essentially just two hours of sparring with people from all sorts of martial arts."

Mark's eyes immediately light up. "As long as Mr. Bane ain't in on it. Already wiped the floor with me too often."

There is honest amusement on Magnus' face now. "You were eighteen and cocky. You needed it."

"Eh. Sure. If ya say so. Not fallin' for that again," Mark nods wisely.

Magnus chuckles and there is something almost like a smile on the stoic bouncer's face now as well as he finally says, "You have a nice evenin', Mr. Bane."

"You as well, Mark. Give Tina my best."

"Will do."

And then they are in.

The rest of their group is still waiting in the entrance area for them – well, who’d leave their apparent ‘in’ at one of the hottest nightclubs in NYC behind – and some of them stayed close enough to hear their conversation with Mark.

Alec can see something between rather obvious surprise and definite approval on Izzy's face, clearly happy with what she just witnessed of Magnus chatting with Mark.

Well, all the better if his siblings see for themselves just why Alec keeps insisting that there is _so much more_ to Magnus than meets the eye.

Alec himself is still regularly surprised by how warm Magnus seems to be with everyone who actually knows him. And now it seems there is an entirely new side to Magnus that Alec hadn't even known existed. The makeup-wearing, jewelry-adorned, nightclub-owning side.

And Alec is just so far beyond intrigued with his boyfriend. Seriously, at one point, he'll manage to get past all the layers, right?

But then again, he really hopes he won’t.

Alec has never even met anyone half as interesting as Magnus and he kind of hopes that the intrigue will never wear off. Even though - at the same time - Alec also wants to know _everything_ there is to know about his boyfriend, every layer hidden away from the world and every secret corner of his heart. Wants it all.

But in the end, that’s just another conundrum concerning his boyfriend and best ruminated over later.

For now, he is perfectly willing to just go with the flow, to see this entirely new side to his boyfriend, and ask for details later.

They get rid of their coats and by the time they make it to the main room of the club, they’ve been stopped multiple times by various people who clearly work here, who all seem rather delighted to see Magnus, and his boyfriend stops every time to chat with each and every one of them.

At some point, their group moves on ahead – apparently bored of listening in on Magnus inquiring after the waitress’ grandfather or the security guy’s first day of school or the bartender’s recent trip to London – but Alec just sticks close, having absolutely no interest in leaving the side of his insanely beautiful, hot-as-hell, oh-so-intriguing boyfriend at all.

Only when they are finally at the bar, getting drinks do they finally manage to get a few minutes to themselves.

Alec is leaning sideways against the bar, eyes fixed on his boyfriend who just ordered their drinks.

And now that it’s just the two of them once more, he just can’t help but once more stare helplessly at Magnus, still not at all over how incredible he looks tonight.

He leans in a little. "So.”

Magnus immediately turns towards him fully, face mostly stoic but his eyes as always attentive.

And Alec has to swallow, loses his train of thought for a second.

Because the makeup is doing something to Magnus' eyes, making them look even more incredible than usual. Darker somehow, alluring, almost seductive, but somehow also bigger than usual, impossible to look away from.

And Alec feels his fingers almost curl with want, possessiveness and heat running through him at having Magnus so close, looking like this, leaning into him, eyes entirely focused on Alec. He wants to reach out and pull him even closer, wants to take his boyfriend home, out of this club, back to the loft, wants to take him absolutely apart.

Alec just stares helplessly for a bit, a little taken off guard by the shiver of heated arousal running down his spine.

Another couple of seconds, and then his boyfriend raises an eyebrow in question at the continued silence.

And Alec almost wants to scoff. Like Magnus doesn’t know exactly what might be on his mind right now.

“So,” Alec starts again, makes himself shake off his distraction as he leans in a little closer, but not even trying to keep the heat out of his voice or his eyes, loves it when Magnus immediately sways just a little closer in reaction. “You dress up in your free time and you own a nightclub? Anything else I should know that you might have forgotten to mention before?"

His boyfriend just quirks a slight smile at that, "It's more that I _used_ to dress up when I still used to go out regularly and I _co-_ own a nightclub."

Alec just rolls his eyes humorously. "Alright, you _sometimes_ dress up and you _co_ -own one of the hottest nightclubs in New York City."

Magnus smiles up at him, the makeup doing something to his eyes that has Alec swallowing dryly. _By god, he’s gorgeous._

"Yeah, pretty much," Magnus replies easily, the slightest smile quirking at the corner of his lips. "Although, I'm not really involved in the club beyond lending a helping hand if needed. The only thing I really did for Pandemonium was to give the guys the capital they needed to get started." He pauses, then elaborates a little further, "Two of my students got injured in a car accident a couple of years ago, so their careers as competitive fighters were over, and I just helped them out with finding their feet again."

The open, earnest look on Magnus' face as he explains is in such contrast to that self-assured, almost cocky assertiveness he’s been outwardly wearing ever since he stepped out of the cab earlier tonight.

And something in Alec's gut tightens, pulls at him, heart swelling with something almost like adoration, stealing his breath with the intensity of it.

_Jesus. I might really have managed to find the one truly good, soft-hearted, compassionate guy left in this entire city._

And Alec feels entirely helpless against the pull that has him leaning down that slight distance between them, brings his hands up to curve around Magnus' jaw on either side, licks at his lips, into his mouth, slides their tongues together, can’t care about any possible onlookers as he kisses his boyfriend with everything he has, pulls him even closer, somehow trying to tell Magnus how he feels without actually saying the words.

Without actually saying out loud how quickly and unavoidably and helplessly Alec is falling in love with him.

That he might honestly be more than halfway there already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yet another chapter just about a single date XD 
> 
> And I really hope you liked Alec's reaction to seeing Magnus all dressed up (and for anyone who is interested, I used Magnus' outfit from that first scene at Pandemonium in the series as a sort of model for his outfit here, even if a little altered ^^). Would love to know what you think :D
> 
> Oh, and I'm currently considering adding an actual smut scene in the next chapter (at least mature if not explicit). Just fair warning and all that :3
> 
> Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos! You guys are wonderful (*^^*)


	6. Chapter 6

In hindsight, Alec isn't sure what exactly convinced him to invite Magnus to join one of their freestyle training sessions.

It had just seemed like an obvious thing to do, inviting his martial artist boyfriend to come to Alec's own martial arts training. And other people do that, right? Do sports with their significant other?

However, as it turns out, the difference between a few hobby martial artists and an actual professional - a world championship title holder, several times over - is a little more extreme than any of them might have honestly expected.

And afterwards, Alec just can't quite make up his mind whether inviting Magnus was an utterly brilliant idea or a complete screw-up on his part. Brilliant because he got to see Magnus throw around several accomplished martial artists of various disciplines as if they were ragdolls, so natural in his movements it looked almost effortless. Or a screw-up because he can practically _feel_ himself becoming even more smitten with his boyfriend as he watches him completely decimate their entire group, all fluid grace and inescapable force.

There might be a bit of swooning involved on Alec's end.

Not that he'd ever admit as much.

Thing is, it's been barely three months since they started dating and Alec is already so completely gone for this one it's a little ridiculous to be entirely honest. And watching Magnus so very easily dominate their entire group certainly doesn't help matters.

Okay. Back to the beginning.

They are at the loft, settled comfortably on the bed, Alec leaning back against the headboard, both arms wrapped around Magnus who is resting against his chest, eyes heavy-lidded as he relaxes in Alec's arms.

Magnus just returned from a week-long trip to Japan earlier today - where he'd been a judge in a judo competition - and it might have only been a couple of days but Alec still missed his boyfriend rather fiercely.

The business trip had been rather awfully timed as he had had to leave the day after Alec had finally told Magnus he loves him. And he can still remember his elation when his boyfriend had only smiled that small, reverent smile of his in reaction and then promptly returned the sentiment.

Still, they didn't really get a chance to celebrate and while he had been gone, Alec had missed Magnus with a ferocity that surprised even himself. But now he is finally back and after rather enthusiastically welcoming him home - _twice_ to be exact, once in the shower and once in bed - they are finally just comfortably settled in bed together, skin mostly cooled back down from their earlier activities but Alec is still utterly unwilling to let go.

They only started having sex rather recently but ever since they took that step, Alec has quite simply been unable to get enough.

Because sex with Magnus is honestly rather incredible, _mind-blowing_ even.

As reticent as Magnus may seem when in public, Alec was rather pleased to discover that once it’s just the two of them, his boyfriend is truly anything _but_ reserved. Magnus is nothing if not versatile in the bedroom, always willing to try pretty much anything.

And, sure, even before they actually took that step, Alec might have expected sex with Magnus to be on the hotter end of things just based on their obvious chemistry and how mind-meltingly arousing even just their make-out sessions can get, but he still didn't expect _this_. Didn't expect Magnus' stoicism to work in his favor in this, his boyfriend apparently absolutely unashamed of his own preferences, of asking for what he wants, almost as if he is quite simply _too_ stoic to bother hiding what he likes.

All in all, Alec is rather sure he has never had sex quite as mind-blowing, as insanely hot before.

And - ridiculously enough - it only ever seems to get better.

Although for now, it seems like Alec might have entirely exhausted whatever remained of Magnus' energy reserves after his long flight.

But it's not like Alec isn't more than willing to just cuddle his boyfriend in bed for a while. He's actually quite happy to.

They've been talking quietly and Magnus has already recounted most of his trip, absolute pride in his voice as he talked about one of his own students managing to get first place in the competition, pure exasperation in his features as he talked about rather unexpectedly meeting his father there who had apparently also been one of the judges.

Alec still doesn't quite know what to make of Magnus' relationship with his father, honestly a little confused whenever he hears Magnus talk about Asmodeus. There is definite respect there but also a sort of wary cautiousness that makes Alec himself a little apprehensive of ever having to meet the man.

Although, that's definitely a topic for another time. Not for when they are cuddling in bed after their second round of incredibly hot sex, relaxing in comfortable silence.

Because, _god_ , does Alec adore this.

It's so comfortable and relaxed, almost serene, holding Magnus close, skin on skin, and after having missed Magnus so much over these past couple of days, Alec has absolutely no intention of moving any time soon.

Thankfully, Magnus seems just as enamored with the sensation of skin against skin as he is, reclining fully against him, the fingers of their right hands tangled on his own stomach.

And it's just so rare that they get this sort of peaceful, quiet time to spend together, what with one of them seemingly always having to run from one appointment to another.

It makes Alec wish rather wistfully they had more chances to spend time together.

Which is exactly when he recalls his intention to invite Magnus along to the freestyle training. He's been thinking about it, another way for them to spend some more time together, even if in the company of others.

And anything that lets him watch his boyfriend show off his moves close-up, can only be a good thing, right?  

"Magnus?" he asks, softly dragging the fingers of his free hand over Magnus' ridiculously chiseled abs, eyes following their movement rather possessively.

"Mm?" A questioning hum, as Magnus moves to snuggle back a little further into Alec's chest, eyes still closed, looking rather lazily content. Almost like a cat lounging in the sun.

Alec feels his lips quirk at the comparison, even as he asks, "Would you want to join our freestyle sessions some time?"

"Join?" He can see Magnus blinking slightly, clearly coming out of his light doze.

"Yeah," Alec nods, moves to once more curl his arms tightly around Magnus, pulling him close, as he rests his chin on Magnus' shoulder. "I mean, if you'd like. We do have someone from almost every style of martial arts in our group and our sparring really is incredibly diverse, so there might be something in there for you as well."

"Hm," Magnus hums in agreement. "I've seen some of your sessions. They really did look like a lot of fun."

"You've been watching?" Alec can't help but grin, as he always does whenever he is reminded of the fact that Magnus had apparently also noticed him long before Alec ever decided to actually make a move. It's reassuring if nothing else.

Magnus just quirks a grin at him over his shoulder, as always entirely unbothered by Alec's teasing.

_So damn unflappable._

"Well, there is this one guy in your group who is rather nice to look at, even more so when flushed and sweaty from physical exertion. I like to check him out from time to time."

"Is there now?" Alec's grin widens. "You'll have to point him out to me. We can ogle him together."

"Mhm." Magnus is smiling and Alec kind of adores the relaxed air around him right now.

"But seriously," Alec gets back on topic. "If you ever feel like a different sort of sparring or you want to blow off some steam, you are more than welcome to join."

"You sure the others wouldn't mind?"

Alec is happy to hear that Magnus actually sounds contemplative now, clearly considering the offer.

"They really won't mind at all. To the contrary. They love having someone with a different style to spar with. We really are just a bunch of martial arts enthusiasts. Anything new and-or different is a bonus."

"Hm," Magnus hums thoughtfully but doesn't actually say anything beyond that.

And, god, does Alec adore those little hums that always seem to mean something different but give so much away about what Magnus is truly thinking at any given point in time.

He can't help but reach up, uses two fingers under Magnus' chin to tilt his head for a better angle, leans in to take his lips in a kiss.

He lets himself get lost in the kiss, turns it deep and slow and sensual, delights in the shiver that runs through Magnus when Alec strokes his hand down his chest, over his stomach, and lower still.

 

* * *

 

Of course, Magnus isn't actually able to join their training right away, his schedule simply making that impossible.

But almost two weeks later, when Alec stops by his boyfriend's office at the center for his pre-training kiss, Magnus asks him whether he could join their training today because one of his own timeslots freed up.

Alec is of course delighted.

Which is what brings them here.

"Guys," Alec calls the entire room to attention, making everyone look up. Most of their group is already here, spread out as they go through their various versions of warming up.

"This is Magnus Bane, in case any of you don't know him yet," Alec says. "He'll be joining us today."

Izzy and Jace immediately throw greetings Magnus' way from the other side of the room, as does Luke.

Lydia however is just rolling her eyes at him from a couple of steps to his left. "Yeah, Alec," she scoffs humorously. "Because we don't know the guy who owns the building we are currently in." Then a nod at Magnus in greeting. "Hello, Mr. Bane. Glad you could join us."

Magnus nods a greeting in return, face impassive as always but Alec can see definite amusement at the easy banter in his eyes.

And Hodge is already chiming in, "And even if we didn't, after listening to you talk about him near constantly, I think all of us know more about Mr. Bane than either he or us are entirely comfortable with."

Alec scowls at Hodge playfully, before he turns back towards Magnus. "Don't listen to a word any of them tell you. They are lying. All of them. All the time." Alec nods decisively to emphasize his point.

Magnus just smiles slightly, but Alec can see his mirth and knows he might be in for a bit of teasing later. "I'm sure they are, darling."

A snort from the other side of the room. "He calls him 'darling'? Oh, this is priceless."

"Oh, shut it Aline," Alec throws back at her.

"Why don't you make me, Lightwood?" she challenges promptly.

"Give me ten minutes to warm up and, trust me, I will." Alec returns with cheerful condescension.

It's their usual banter and Alec is just glad that Magnus seems to be entirely unbothered by the atmosphere here. He had admittedly been a little worried that someone like Magnus, who is used to absolute discipline during training, might be rather put off by their style of sparring which always includes a lot of banter and only the barest minimum of rules.

But his boyfriend has already stepped aside a little and is now going through some stretches to warm up, and Alec consciously reminds himself that aside from the banter, Magnus is likely more used to this sort of setting than any of them, seeing as competitive martial arts are a large part of his life.

He shakes himself. Magnus really doesn't need him to hold his hand here.

Instead, Alec just starts going through his own stretches.

Once everyone is done warming up, the groups quickly form. There is fourteen of them plus Magnus today, so a manageable size.

Three pairs quickly break off for one-on-one spars on opposite sides of the room. Which leaves nine of them for group sparring.

No one even attempts to patronize Magnus by explaining the rules to him and instead without a real signal, they just start their usual, completely chaotic, melee-style free-for-all.

Magnus just watches them from the sidelines for a bit, clearly trying to get a feel for the dynamics, and it's actually Hodge who makes the first move to draw Magnus into the fight.

Only to be promptly sent rolling across the mat not even three seconds later, Magnus looking like he barely even moved, eyes still calmly focused on the chaos around him.

Hodge flips upright again and comes back at him within moments, this time joined by Lydia. They both go rolling and then Alec is too distracted by an attack from Luke to really focus on what is going on with Magnus.

But at some point it becomes rather obvious that almost everyone seems to be focusing their attacks more and more on Magnus.

Who quite literally sends them flying.

Finally, Alec just can't properly focus on the fight anymore, _has_ to see his boyfriend fight, see him handle himself, and holds up a hand to ask for a break.

Jace - who had just been about to go for an attack - stops immediately, and Alec promptly turns fully to focus on the rest of the group.

It's quite simply amazing.

Magnus has by now moved pretty much to the middle of the room and more than half of their group are almost entirely focusing their attacks on him.

And his boyfriend just sends them rolling or falling to the floor in twos and threes. Sometimes fixing them on the floor for a second or two before letting them up again, but more often than not, he just lets them miss him, uses their own momentum against them, keeping himself constantly moving, never still, fluently gliding just half a step to the left here, a quarter turn there, weaving slightly to the side to avoid a kick, turning himself in a way that makes his attackers stumble over each other instead of actually reaching him, then using the impulse of their own punch to send them backwards to the floor, an arm guiding someone's fall when their technique would send them crashing headfirst into another attacker otherwise.

It's honestly beautiful to watch.

And Alec is mesmerized.

"Well, damn," he hears Jace say from next to him, sounding rather impressed.

Alec can only nod, agreeing completely, entirely captivated.

Then, Magnus is suddenly moving, two sudden quick steps forward to meet Luke in his attack, does something that actually lifts Luke about a foot into the air before throwing him backwards, right into Hodge, taking him down as well.

Alec thinks this might just be the biggest turn-on ever. But, well, who doesn't like seeing their partner showing their competence? Even more so if it involves flowing, graceful movements that already tend to feature rather heavily in his dreams.

Another five people go rolling across the mats, all of them either grinning in delight or looking utterly serious in their focus, all of them promptly flipping upright again and immediately turning around to go in for another attack.

Only to go rolling across the mat once more. Crazy lot they are.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Jace give a grudging nod. "Alright, man, I get it," his brother nods, sounding rather impressed despite the begrudging tone.

"Get what?" Alec asks absently, before the answer occurs to him. He smirks slightly. "Oh, you mean you finally get why I'm into him?"

"Well, yeah," Jace shrugs, surprisingly unbothered by his own admission. "I mean, he's still a dude." A pause as Magnus manages to take down three of his attackers at once. "But, holy shit, if I ever saw a girl do _that_ , I think I'd ask her to marry me on the spot."

Alec can't help but snort a laugh at that proclamation. "Right. What about Clary, then?"

"Eh, she thinks martial arts are hot,” Jace waves him off. “She'd probably agree to make it a threesome."

"If you say so, Jace," Izzy says from where she just stepped up next to them, before promptly turning towards Alec. "Big brother, as someone who can not only appreciate a ridiculously hot human being but who can also say with absolute certainty that I’ve never seen anyone _move_ like that before in my life." She pauses for effect. "May I just ask, _why in the world_ haven't you put a ring on that man's finger yet?"

Alec still isn't looking away from Magnus, has no intention to, entirely mesmerized, barely refraining from licking his lips as he watches. He just gives a simple shrug in reply to her question. "You know what? Right now, I honestly couldn't give you a single damn reason," he answers rather distractedly.

Izzy snorts and then, with a fierce grin, throws herself into the melee of martial arts nuts currently doing their best not to get in each other's way as they all hone in on the professional amongst them.

Magnus assesses her incoming flip kick with barely a glance and uses the momentum of sending Lydia flying over his hip to send Izzy rolling into the opposite direction.

Alec sighs rather dreamily.

"Jace," he says. "I think I'm in love."

"Yeah, man," Jace agrees, nodding wisely. "I think you are, too. And I also think it might be catching."

Alec raises an eyebrow in question but before he can actually inquire what in the world Jace might be talking about, Lydia is stepping up next to them, panting from exertion. "It most definitely _is_ catching," she says humorously. "If you're not careful, Alec, I might just try to steal him. I mean, _damn_ , but does he know his stuff."

Alec doesn't even deign that with a response. Like any of them would ever even stand a chance with Magnus. And never mind that Lydia is actually quite happily married.

Although… he lets his eyes drift across the rest of the group, suddenly feeling a little suspicious.

Because, _are those actual hearts in Hodge's eyes?_

Maybe Izzy is right and Alec really should start looking into rings. Or at least a t-shirt that says something like 'Property of Alec Lightwood. If found, please return to owner.'? Or maybe make it a tattoo so as to make it a little more permanent?

That should make it sufficiently clear that Magnus is taken, right?

Yeah. Either a ring or a tattoo.

Or possibly both.

You know, just to be sure.

 

* * *

 

Magnus sighs. In the quiet privacy of his office he allows himself to slump slightly, letting his head fall back against the headrest of his chair in exhaustion.

It's Sunday afternoon and he just got off the phone with his father.

Any conversation with Asmodeus is always an exercise in patience, but especially so whenever his father decides it's time to once more discuss Magnus' life choices.

If his father had his way, Magnus would never have moved to New York, would never have started his own dojo, would never have left his father's direct line of sight. Sure, Asmodeus quite enjoys the fact that Magnus managed to widen their family's influence even further - likes his 'in' with the NYPD especially - but he'd be even more pleased if Magnus were already married and had at least one child for Asmodeus to train up into their role as the next generation of Banes.

And it's not even that Magnus has anything against having children of his own. He actually _adores_ the idea. But he would really like to find the partner to share that part of his life with first instead of marrying for the sake of reproduction.

Yeah, no.

He might agree to the occasional marriage interview to appease his family, but Magnus swore to himself long ago that he will either marry for love or not at all.

His own mother didn't even make it to Magnus' tenth birthday before she simply took off without a word to anyone, apparently having had enough of her life under the thumb of the Bane's head of house, so much so that she didn't even consider taking Magnus with her or at the very least thought to give him a chance to say goodbye.

So, there might be a lot that Magnus is willing to put up with for the sake of his very traditional family, but he refuses to allow something like that to happen to himself or to any future children he might have.

He decided a long time ago that either he finds someone he actually _wants_ to share his life with or his family will just have to deal with him getting a surrogate or something. End of story.

Although, it seems like his father is finally running out of patience, clearly having decided to revisit the topic of marriage and children once more.

And maybe it's just his paranoia talking, but Magnus isn't sure whether the timing of his father's call should make him suspicious or not. Seeing as - for the first time in literally years - Magnus is currently in a steady relationship.

With a man.

It really wouldn't surprise Magnus in the least if it were to turn out that Asmodeus – his forever over-bearing, I-know-what’s-best-for-you-so-do-not-argue-with-me father – is perfectly aware of his relationship with Alexander.

Probably including the fact that Alexander tends to sleep over at the loft more often than not, that Magnus has recently been considering asking his boyfriend to move in with him.

That Magnus has already fallen for Alexander, fell for this captivating man who is so very beautiful inside and out, who loves his family and has the magnetism of the sun itself, who is everything Magnus ever dreamed of having and at the same time so much more, who he fell for within weeks of getting to know him, drawn in by an inescapable, unavoidable force.

Magnus is in love.

And it truly wouldn't surprise him in the least if his father knew about all of it.

Which also means that surely there is some sort of meddling soon to follow. Hence, his suspicion as to the timing of Asmodeus' call.

His father never was able to leave well-enough alone.

He sighs, then glances at the clock and shakes himself out of his daydreaming. His next class starts in half an hour.

It's his rugrat class - children aged four to nine - that Magnus teaches for free in the community center part of the building for the kids from the neighborhood. The class is always more rolling around on the floor than anything else.

His lips quirk in a smile as he gets up from his office chair, stretching, before wiping his expression clean, making sure that nothing of his Asmodeus-induced existential crisis is showing on his face - Banes are never anything but perfectly composed, whether in public or around family - before striding out the door.

Which doesn't change the fact that teaching his little horde of troublemakers is probably Magnus' favorite pastime. Children don't care about anything aside from the sport itself. They are here because it's fun to them.

And Magnus absolutely adores them for it.

 

* * *

 

The day Alec meets Asmodeus takes about ten years off his life.

He is at the loft, and it's one of those rare Saturdays where they have most of the day to themselves and aren't planning to really leave the loft until they have to.

They just finished breakfast and Magnus still in the kitchen putting some things away, so when the door bell rings Alec goes to get it. He's been spending so much time at the loft recently, it doesn't even feel weird to answer the phone or open the door anymore.

He pulls open the door to find a stranger there, who promptly starts eyeing him like Alec is the one who should be explaining his presence here.

The man has Asian features, longish hair and the bearing of someone who knows they will get whatever it is they might currently be after. There is also something familiar about him but Alec can’t quite put his finger on it.

“I am here to see Magnus,” the man finally asserts once he has completed his rather obvious appraisal of Alec himself, apparently decided to forgo any sort of greeting or introduction.

Alright then.

But before Alec can actually say something in reply or even call for Magnus to come to the door, he feels his boyfriend step up next to him, coming to stand close enough that Alec can feel the warmth of his body against his side.

Which is also the reason, he can feel Magnus physically freeze in place for a second once he actually sees who is at the door.

And the stranger immediately focuses in on Magnus, giving something that resembles a nod in greeting. "Son."

"Father." A just as formal nod in return.

Alec just blinks.

A second of pause, and then the man - who is apparently Magnus' father - rather impatiently taps his cane against the floor. “Magnus, I do not have much time. I will only be staying for three days." The reprimand is clear in his voice. Before he continues almost nonchalantly, "I am here to assess the skills of your students so as to ascertain that the teaching at your dojo is up to par for it to be recognized as an official branch of the Bane dojo. And while I am here, I will also determine the suitability of your current partner for marrying into the Bane family.”

Alec chokes. And Magnus just blinks, absently reaching out to pat Alec on the back, so as to help him get his breath back.

“Are you now?” Magnus asks his father, voice entirely calm, only showing a detached sort of surprise, like a polite inquiry about something trivial.

But Alec can feel his fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt at his back. Even so, he still doesn't appreciate being the only one visibly taken off-guard by Asmodeus' announcement.

“Indeed, I am,” the man asserts, before then simply stepping across the threshold rather unceremoniously, not waiting to actually be invited in.

Then, the man promptly focuses on Alec, the obvious closeness between him and Magnus. And there is an intensity in the man’s eyes that has Alec automatically straighten his posture, something in him coming fully to attention.

“You must be the lover then,” the man says almost dismissively, but the interest in his eyes certainly belies the tone of his voice. “Pleasure to meet you, I am sure. I am Asmodeus Bane, Magnus’ father.”

And that’s how Alec meets Asmodeus, who is not only Magnus’ father but also the absolutely most terrifying human being Alec has ever come across.

Because the conversation that follows has Alec feeling like he is at a very stressful job interview, as though his qualifications for _anything_ are up for discussion, everything about him being questioned and assessed, including his own family, his parents and his siblings, Alec's job, his schooling, his plans for the future, whether he intends to have children, his general beliefs about childcare and upbringing, and so on.

But as uncomfortable as it may be, Alec is still grateful that Magnus - after making sure that Alec is actually okay with the situation - doesn't patronize him by interfering with his father's questioning.

Although, admittedly, after two hours of answering increasingly personal questions - and still having no clue how he is actually doing in Asmodeus' eyes, seeing as the man is utterly unreadable -  he is definitely just as grateful when Magnus finally does step in. If only because Alec was getting about ready to sign over his literal soul to Asmodeus for the man's approval.

There is a sort of I-know-what's-best-so-do-not-dare-questioning-me vibe about Asmodeus that makes Alec admittedly more than a little nervous. And he thought that his own mother was already pretty imposing. But, _by god_ , does she have nothing on this man.

Alec honestly has no idea how Magnus made it through his childhood with his father’s truly imposing figure leaning over him.

Although, some of Alec's nerves finally recede once he realizes that the strict, truly imposing, uncompromising demand for respect goes very much hand in hand with the man's apparent goal of taking care of his son.

Sure, he is still just as intimidating as before, but Alec is now at least sure that they are both on the same page, namely their intention of making sure that Magnus gets everything he deserves in life. And there is something about Asmodeus' reaction to Alec's answers that tells him the man has figured that out as well.

So, Alec thinks he might at least be safe from being maimed and/or possibly murdered by Asmodeus in his sleep.

In the end, meeting Magnus’ father might be the absolute scariest thing that has ever happened to him in his life but at the same time Alec also comes away from it pretty much intact and even with something that might almost resemble approval from the man.

Well, maybe.

Possibly.

If Alec squints.

+++

“Izzy, I’m telling you, Clary's dad has nothing on this guy,” Alec says, having fled the loft under the pretense of giving father and son some time to discuss their business regarding Magnus' dojo alone.

Now, he is slumped on one of the couches in his own apartment, Izzy sprawled on the other.

But at his claim, she just snorts derisively. “Stop being so dramatic, Alec. Valentine is the single-most creepiest person to ever walk the earth and nothing you say will ever convince me otherwise. Seriously, I don’t get how Jace can stand to be around that man.”

Alec scoffs, even as he rolls his shoulders trying to get rid of some of the tension that has gathered there ever since Magnus' father appeared just a couple of hours ago. Meeting-the-family is always stressful but, _boy_ , does Asmodeus take it to a whole different level.

He tilts his head to look over at his sister with a raised eyebrow. “You _know_ Jace can't stand him. He gets twitchy every time some sort of Morgenstern family thing draws near because he knows he’ll have to spend time in Valentine's general proximity. You know that, Izz." He pauses. "And I’m not trying to challenge the creepiness factor of Jace’s future father-in-law, I’m talking about the evil-psychopath-vibe I’m getting from _mine_.”

There is a pause.

“Evil psychopath vibe?” She sounds far too amused in Alec’s opinion.

He shrugs. “Well, not necessarily _evil_ , but the 'you-cross-me-and-by-the-time-I’m-through-with-you-not-only-will-no-one-ever-find-your-body-but-everyone-will-be-too-scared-to-even-ask-about-your -whereabouts' sort of vibe was very much implied."

There is a pause as Izzy blinks at him rather incredulously.

Finally, she blows out a breath. “Sheesh. Are you serious?”

“So, so serious,” Alec nods severely.

+++

Alec winces in sympathy as he watches another student of Magnus' being thrown around by Asmodeus, even while the man corrects the student's form and makes it more than clear what he had apparently been doing wrong.

It's Sunday, and Asmodeus decided to take over all of Magnus' more advanced classes in his quest to assess his students and thereby his son's teaching.

And when Magnus made the announcement to that effect to his students, everyone seemed even pretty excited that someone of Asmodeus Bane's caliber was going to be training them.

Well, at least at first.

The excitement most certainly dampened once everyone realized just what sort of taskmaster Asmodeus is.

At this point, there is a rather large group gathered in the observation section of the training hall, students and teachers from the Downworld alike, everyone wanting to watch Asmodeus teach. And as harsh a teacher as the man clearly is, his skill is still so very obvious, it is admittedly rather amazing to see.

Although, most of the excitement amongst the observers is likely anticipation of the demonstration between father and son they were promised for the end of today.

Alec himself has no intention of moving until he gets to see it, knowing it will be amazing. He can hardly wait.

But despite the many people gathered in one spot, the entire training hall is still perfectly silent, including the students who are being taught and performing techniques as commanded, as well as the onlookers. No one aside from Asmodeus speaks.

The man's presence alone is honestly a little insane, commanding respect even just standing there.

Then, Izzy is sidling up next to Alec, only now having made it here from her part-time job, while Jace likely won't make it for another hour or so.

His sister remains silent for almost twenty minutes as she joins the rest of them in watching the training going on in front of them.

Then, finally, "Good lord, Alec. You weren't kidding," she says barely above a whisper. "That is one intimidating man."

"I _told_ you," he murmurs in return, feeling a little vindicated.

Which is the exact moment Asmodeus glances up at them, eyes sharp, as though he had been able to hear every word they just said despite them being all the way across the room and murmuring so quietly it was barely audible to Alec himself.

Their mouths snap shut, both of them pretty much freezing in place.

When Asmodeus finally glances away again Alec almost wants to sigh in relief.

And at his side, Izzy is shaking her head, mumbling to herself, “Honestly. What is it with my brothers and their freaky in-laws? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Alec thinks she is being overly dramatic. If anything, it's him and Jace who deserve _her_ sympathy, not the other way around.

Good lord, he'll be so glad once Magnus' father leaves again on his scheduled flight early tomorrow. Having Asmodeus around - even if only in the same city - is strangely stressful.

 

* * *

 

They're on the couch, kissing, hot and open-mouthed, tongues sliding together slickly, hands slipping under clothes, fingers running over skin.

Magnus is in his lap, straddling him, knees on either side of Alec's hips, both hands twisted in his hair, almost tight enough to sting.

And Alec isn't aware of anything beyond the feeling of having Magnus so close, the heat between them, his tongue in his mouth, silken and playful, sliding wetly against his own. He feels Magnus pull back a bit, just enough to barely pull out of the kiss, the slightest sting of teeth as he nips at Alec's lower lip, eyes meeting, both of them breathing heavily in the sliver of space between them.

The sight of him - flushed cheeks and fluttering eyelashes, coy teasing and pure heat in his eyes - almost makes Alec groan, makes him reach up, drag a thumb across the curve of his jaw, pulls him back in, lets his eyes slip shut as he kisses him deeper.

He lets himself gets lost in it. In the feeling of Magnus' silken tongue as it slides along his, hand coming to curve around Alec's jaw, slanting their mouths together in another hot, filthy, open-mouthed kiss. Delights in the way Magnus' back arches when Alec smoothes his hand down his back to his ass, leaves it there, heat tingling through him, swallows down the sound Magnus makes when Alec uses that hand to press them a little closer together.

Magnus just reacts by grinding down, and Alec moans, can't help it, one hand coming up to cradle the back of Magnus' skull, the other arm curling fully around his waist, as though to make sure he doesn't move away even in the slightest, leans a little further into the kiss, just needing to have Magnus closer, always a little _closer_.

Magnus' hands are fisted in his hair as he grinds their hips together, sending shocks of arousal tingling through Alec, his own pants feeling far too tight at this point. And he can feel Magnus, fully hard, pressing down against him with every twitch of his hips.

_So fucking distracting._

He doesn't even know who is teasing who anymore, lost track of any games they might have been playing before, too lost in the feeling of having Magnus so close, in his arms, as always taking up any focus Alec might have beyond the rushing of blood in his ears, the heat curling through him, the hazy desire dripping through his veins.

Sex with Magnus is always like this, sweet need and hot desire, a want so all-encompassing it almost aches, a hunger so wanton Alec easily looses himself in it. Because somehow Magnus is _both_ , sweet and fervent, pliant and greedy.

And it drives Alec absolutely insane.

Honestly, Magnus might be ruining him for any other sex he might ever have.

Magnus grinds down, hips circling, licks sweetly at his lips, and Alec just _can't_ anymore.

And clearly Magnus can somehow tell that Alec is at the end of his tether.

Because with a last nip to his lower lip, he is pulling away, sliding off his lap to stand in front of the couch, looking down at him, hand outstretched for him to take, looking all disheveled, flushed cheeks and fluttering eyelashes and dark hunger in his eyes.

Alec groans slightly at the image.

 _He's going to be the death of me_ , Alec just knows it.

He watches something playfully teasing tug at the corner of Magnus' mouth.

And Alec just surges up, off the sofa, as if pulled by invisible strings, hands already reaching, grasping, immediately finding their place on Magnus' hip and the back of his neck, pulling him in once more even as he starts guiding them in the direction of the bedroom.

+++

Alec watches Magnus doze, cuddled into his side, partially on top of him, face tucked against his neck.

Lets his hand drag softly over Magnus' forearm where it is curled across his chest, his own arm wrapped entirely around his boyfriend's back. Sees the slightest smile tug at the corner of Magnus' mouth before his boyfriend presses a warm, lazy kiss to the closest patch of skin, and then just tucks himself a little closer into Alec's side.

It makes Alec smile, absolutely endeared, mostly used to this soft version of Magnus by now, but still feeling somewhat reverent whenever he gets to see him like this.

Because the Magnus everyone meets in public and the Magnus Alec gets to see behind closed doors are quite simply two very different people. It might have taken Alec a while to get where they are now but the longer they are together the warmer, the more _open_ Magnus has become about his affections.

Sure, outside and amongst people Magnus is still forever-stoic and serious and quiet, still won't give him much beyond a quick peck on the lips in public, which even includes Alec's own apartment because his siblings might stumble in on them any second while they are there.

But then, once they are alone at the loft, Magnus' absolute favorite pastimes seem to be cuddling on the balcony with a view over NYC, or lazily making out on the couch, or completely blowing Alec's mind in the bedroom. Of course, Magnus is still generally quiet by nature even in private, but when it's just the two of them he is also incredibly warm and entirely open about his affections.

Alec can even admit to hiimself that there is just something about knowing that no one aside from him even gets to see this side of Magnus. The warm and soft and playful, delightfully coy and so incredibly, _heart-stoppingly_ sexy side of Magnus that still makes Alec feel like he stumbled upon some sort of treasure every time he gets to see it.

And there is just something _more_ to this, some sort of chemistry between them, an inescapable pull ever since they met face-to-face, an immediate connection unlike anything Alec has ever come close to feeling before.

Whatever it is that has Alec so inexplicably, undeniably, helplessly drawn to Magnus, it's special, different, possibly unique, the once-in-a-lifetime sort of thing most people wait their entire lives for, and he quite honestly doubts he could ever feel like this for anyone who _isn't_ Magnus.

And he is so incredibly grateful that he found him, found Magnus, found the love of his life, will do absolutely _everything_ in his power to keep this, honestly can't even imagine living without him anymore. Because he is so, so in love with Magnus, so very much in love with this man who hides behind layers and a hard-shell exterior, but has the softest, kindest, _warmest_ heart Alec has ever seen.

Alec glances at his boyfriend who by now has his eyes fully closed. He tilts his head to press a light kiss to Magnus' forehead, who only reacts by snuffling slightly against the skin of his neck, shifting to snuggle a little closer into his side, clearly in the process of drifting off into sleep, and sighing out contently when Alec promptly tightens his arms a little further around him.

And he can't help but smile rather adoringly.

Because, like this, Magnus is soft in a way he normally never is. Soft and lovely and so open when he rests mostly on top of Alec, sleep-warm and so very unguarded and, _by god_ , does Alec adore it.

And he finally closes his eyes as he relaxes back into the pillows, absolutely happy with having Magnus stretched out mostly on top of him, ready to follow his boyfriend into sleep.

Alec's last thought as he drifts off is that, if all those stories are true after all and there really is such a thing as fated meetings or soulmates or 'the one', then Magnus is definitely _it_ for him.

 

* * *

 

The End

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Magnus showing off his skills, Asmodeus meddling a bit, some almost-smut, a whole lot of cuddling, and then the fluffy end. Would absolutely love to know what you think :D
> 
> This might honestly be the fluffiest thing I have written so far if only because I cut out anything even remotely angsty XD And I hope you liked Asmodeus' appearance, even though I decided not to make him an actual antagonist in this but really just the overbearing sort of parent instead. Also, I decided to edit out the smut after all because of the rating so far, but I might add it as a sort of epilogue or an additional scene, so anyone can easily avoid it if they prefer :)
> 
> And thank you so much for all your comments and kudos and the support throughout the story! It really means a lot and you are absolutely wonderful (*^^*)


End file.
